Un casamiento no deseado
by DAWN EVERY LIGHT
Summary: AU. Sakura se ve obligada a estar casada con Sasuke Uchiha durante un año por un contrato que firmaron sus padres. Ella está enamorada de otra persona, pero podrá cambiar de opinió? SakuSasu NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Sakura Haruno era una chica simpática, extrovertida, lista, muy guapa, con un cuerpo que hacía que muchas chicas tuvieran envidias y que los chicos siempre se fijaran en ella y un pelo liso y hasta la cintura de color rosa y unos ojos de color jade. Ella vivía en Nueva York con sus padres en una casa de dos plantas con un jardín que la rodeaba y una piscina en el patio trasero.

Su padre era el dueño de la empresa de textil más importante de todo Nueva York, aunque siempre había algunas empresas que le hacían competencia importante.

Sakura iba a cumplir los 18 dentro de 2 meses y lo que más deseaba era casarse con su gran amor que lo conocía desde que era muy pequeña. Ella se dirigía en su coche hacia el parque para encontrarse allí con él.

El parque era muy hermoso. Estaba rodeado de árboles y como era otoño algunas hojas estaban por el suelo. Hacía algo de frío pero era un paisaje precioso para quedar. Ella llevaba caminado algún rato cuando por fin encontró a la persona que buscaba.

Sakura: SAI!!- dijo mientras corría hacia él.

Sai: Menos mal!- Gritó mientras se levantaba del banco en el que estaba sentado.- Creí que no llegabas.- concluyó dándole un cálido beso seguido de un abrazo.

Sakura: Ya… es que tuve algunos problemas con mi padre cuando le dije que saldría contigo.- Ella bajo la cabeza. Sai tomó su barbilla con su mano derecha para que le mirara a los ojos.

Sai: Aún no acepta que seamos novios?- ella negó con la cabeza.- Seguramente planeará algo para separarnos.

Sakura: Paseamos?- Sai asintió. Los dos chicos se cogieron de la cintura y comenzaron a pasear por el inmenso parque.- Mi papá sólo busca lo mejor para mí, pero no entiende que estoy enamorada de ti. Tu eres lo mejor para mí.- Los dos se pararon uno enfrente del otro. Sakura empezó a observarle con más atención, la luz de la mañana le favorecía mucho.

Sai: Sakura… podríamos quedar esta noche? Yo te invito a cenar.- Ella bajo algo la cabeza y se separó un poco de él.

Sakura: Lo siento… mi padre dijo que hoy haríamos una cena familiar y no me puedo escaquear.- Sai se entristeció.- Qué te parece si quedamos aquí mañana a las nueve y me invitas? Sí?- Dijo poniéndole pucheritos.

Sai: Claro…- Dijo sonriendo levemente. Sakura le dio un corto beso en la boca.

Sakura: Ya me voy. Le prometí a Hinata que iría a visitarla para ir al centro comercial.

Sai: Si quieres te acompaño.- Ella negó.

Sakura: Su casa está cerca de aquí, además he traído mi coche.- Se dieron otro beso.- Adiós!- Se despidió corriendo.

Sai: Adiós…- Murmuró algo cabizbajo.

Sakura y Hinata se hicieron amigas en el instituto y desde entonces no se han separado nunca. Siempre se consultaban todo y tomaban todas las decisiones juntas. Ella es una chica muy tímida y algo reservada, muy guapa y tenía un pelo por la cintura azulado. Hinata está enamorada de su vecino, Naruto Uzumaki, mas él sólo la tiene en cuenta como una amiga ya que se enamoro de la pelirosa el primer día que la vio. No obstante, ella también tenía sus pretendientes. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, al que ella siempre le veía como un amigo y algo pesado (me lo podría pasar a mí xD).

Hinata se encontraba sentada en su sofá leyendo un libro y esperando a que su mejor amiga llegara. Tocaron al timbre y creyendo que era su amiga abrió la puerta. Tras ella apareció un chico de cabellos azules, ojos negros y muy atractivo.

¿?: Buenos días.

Hinata: Sasuke…? Qué haces aquí y tan temprano?

Sasuke: Vine a invitarte a dar un paseo.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Hinata: Lo siento…- Dijo bajando la cabeza.-Ya quedé con una amiga para salir. Lo podríamos hacer otro día, te parece?- Ella le mostró una sonrisa muy cálida, mientras él se desilusionaba.

Sasuke: Como quieras…- Dijo en un tono cortante. Sasuke dio media vuelta y caminó para irse mientras Hinata cerraba la puerta tras sí.

Sasuke estaba algo molesto por la contestación de la chica. Mientras bajaba las escaleras del piso en el que vivía Hinata sus ojos se posaron en unos jades que le llamaron mucho la atención y a ella también. Los dos se pararon en frente del otro durante unos segundos y cuando reaccionaron siguieron su camino.

Sakura se colocó en frete de la puerta de se amiga. Se había quedado pensando en el chico que acababa de ver pero se lo sacó de la mente al toca a la puerta de Hinata. Ella la abrió enseguida.

Hinata: Buenos días.- Saludó muy contenta.

Sakura: Buenos días. Nos vamos? Tengo mi coche cerca.

Hinata: Ok.- Afirmo sonriente. Las dos chicas se dirigieron a coche de Sakura que estaba aparcado en un parking cerca de allí.

Sakura: Hinata…

Hinata: Qué ocurre?

Sakura: Cuando subía las escaleras me encontré a chico que no había visto nunca por aquí… le conoces?- Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza para evitar que viera que estaba algo sonrojada.

Hinata: S…sí. Yo y Naruto le conocemos desde hace algún tiempo.

Sakura: Ah…- Dijo algo desganada montándose en su coche. Hinata se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Las dos chicas salieron muy cansadas de hacer tantas compras y se sentaron en el primer café que vieron. Ya casi era la hora de comer así que pidieron un aperitivo.

Hinata: Y ya te comentó tu padre para que es la cena de hoy?

Sakura: No, ni a mí ni a mi mama nos dijo nada. Sólo que esto cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre.

Hinata: Mmm…- Se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos.- Conociendo la ambición de tu padre no será para nada bueno.

Sakura: Ya…- Bajó la cabeza.- Yo temo más que quiera que nos mudemos de la ciudad. No quiero perder a Sai.

Hinata: Te entiendo. Tu padre y Sai no se llevan muy bien.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Sakura: Y tú?- Dijo con una sonrisa algo pícara.- Ya le confesaste a Naruto todo lo que sientes?- Ella negó.

Hinata: Sabes que tú le gustas, y a mí no me hace ningún caso.

Sakura: Seguro que con el tiempo te llegará a apreciar.

Cuando las chicas acabaron de comer, Sakura llevo a Hinata a su casa y ella volvió a la suya para ayudar a su madre con la cena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Sasuke entró a su casa después de haber estado todo el día paseando. Caminar le hizo desenfadarse, ya que no le hizo gracia que Hinata le rechazara, aún así, no dejó de pensar en esos ojos que vio en la escalera por la mañana.

Su casa era muchísimo más grande que la de Sakura. Fugaku Uchiha, su padre, también trabajaba en una empresa de textil y muy importante.

El ojinegro se alarmó un poco al no ver a todo el servicio correteando por la casa como hacían todos los días a la hora de la cena. Sasuke buscó a su madre. Ella estaba con un vestido de fiesta y ni su padre ni su hermano mayor Itachi estaban allí. (En esta historia Itachi no es malo, puede que algo molesto con su hermano pequeño pero no malo).

Sasuke: Mamá, dónde están papá e Itachi?

Mikoto: Han ido a recoger el coche. Vamos a salir a cenar fuera.

Sasuke: Y a dónde?- Dijo sentándose al lado de su madre.

Mikoto: Vamos a la casa de unos amigos de tu padre. Va ha cerrar un contrato para fusionar su empresa con la nuestra.- Él se levantó de golpe y se dio la vuelta.

Sasuke: Yo no voy.

Mikoto: Qué?

Sasuke: Si mi padre quiere cerrar contratos con quien sea no me necesita a mí para nada. Dile que aún no he llegado o lo que se te ocurra.- Después de esto subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

Mikoto se quedó algo pensativa, como podía ser que fuera tan consentido. Fugaku e Itachi entraron en la casa.

Itachi: Dónde está mi hermanito?

Mikoto: No quiere ir.- Explica levantándose.

Fugaku: Cómo qué no quiere ir!?

Itachi: Se va a meter en un lío.- Murmuró.

Mikoto: Déjale.- Intentó calmar a su marido.- Ya se lo explicaremos con más calma mañana. De esta forma evitaremos un escándalo.

Fugaku: Vamos.- La familia Uchiha salió de la casa y se montó en el coche excepto un miembro que miraba como se iban desde la ventana de su cuarto.

Sakura se dirigía a la cocina. A pesar de que tenían al servicio para las tareas domesticas, a su madre le encantaba cocinar cuando tenían cena familiar y a ella le gustaba ayudarla. Su madre no estaba en la cocina, cosa que le pareció raro.

Subió al cuarto de sus padres. Los dos lucían un traje de fiesta, el sr. Haruno llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro con una corbata en azul marino y la sra. Haruno un vestido largo azul claro con un pañuelo al cuello del mismo color.

Sakura: Mamá? Papá? Es qué no era una cena familiar en casa?

Sr. Haruno: Sí, claro que sí. Ya han puesto todos los platos en la mesa.

Sakura: Y por qué vais vestidos así?

Sra. Haruno: Bueno…- Ella mira a su esposo.- También van a estar algunos invitados de tu padre.

Sakura: Cómo?

Sr. Haruno: Sólo es para firmar un contrato…

Sakura: Es una cena de trabajo?

Sra. Haruno: Algo parecido.

Sakura: Y para eso tengo que estar yo presente!?- Gritó. Estaba muy furiosa por haber dejado solo a Sai por una cena de negocios de su padre.

Sr. Haruno: No te permito que nos grites de esa manera!- Ahora era él quién estaba más furioso que Sakura.- Vas a ir a tu cuarto y te vas a cambiar, el vestido está sobre tu cama. Cuando te llamemos vas a bajar y todo estará bien.- Sakura se quedó paralizada. Salió del cuarto dando un portazo y se encerró en el suyo.

Hinata estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa. Vivía sola desde hace algún tiempo, ya que su familia era de un pueblo cercano a Nueva York y ella se quiso quedar en la ciudad. No tenía mucho con que divertirse y las noches solían ser algo aburridas.

Tocaron al timbre. La chica se levanto extrañada. "Quién podría ser a estas horas?", pensó. Abrió la puerta y un chico rubio que hizo que se ruborizara estaba tras ella. Era Naruto.

Hinata: Naruto…- Murmuró algo emocionada.

Naruto: Buenas noches Hinata!- Exclamó sonriente.

Hinata: Buenas noches. Qu…qué haces aquí?

Naruto: Es que vine a la hora de la comida para invitarte, pero al ver que no estabas me preocupe.

Hinata: Ahm…- Dijo Bajando la cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo.- Fui con Sakura al centro comercial.

Naruto: Con Sakura!?- Preguntó tristemente.- Por qué no me llamaste para saludarla?

Hinata: Oh!- Las palabras de Naruto le habían dolido mucho.- Sólo venías para eso?

Naruto: No!- Volvió a sonreír.- Han abierto un nuevo restaurante Japonés y quería invitarte.

Hinata: Bu…bueno. Y qué vamos a comer?- Preguntó cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Naruto: Pues… RAMEN! (No sería Naruto si no le gustara el ramen jejeje .)- Cogió la mano de ella y empezaron a correr.

Sakura bajó al salón. Llevaba un vestido del color de sus ojos ceñido al cuerpo que le hacía ver muy bien, tenía el pelo suelto y llevaba puestos unos tacones no muy altos del mismo color del vestido atados a los tobillos. Ella no estaba muy contenta, le aburrían muchísimo las cenas de negocios de su padre, mas ella no sabía que esta iba a ser muy diferente.

Tocaron a la puerta y el sr. Haruno la abrió. La familia Uchiha entró a la casa y tras presentarse todos pasaron a la mesa. Todos comenzaron a comer mientras nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Sra. Haruno: Ejem… y Sasuke no pudo venir?- Preguntó sacando un tema de conversación.

Mikoto: No, se sentía indispuesto.

Itachi: Más bien no quiso venir, le aburren estas cosas.

Mikoto: Itachi…

Itachi: Qué!?- Dijo con una sonrisa y mirado a Sakura, la cuál comía desganada y algo triste.

Fugaku: Bueno, no estaría mal si cambiáramos de tema.

Sr. Haruno: Sí, será mejor.

La cena transcurrió normal. Para la sorpresa de Sakura no sacaron durante todo ese tiempo el tema de los negocios, aún así, la chica estaba aburrida y no dejaba de pensar en Sai. Cuando acabaron de comer todos pasaron al salón y se sentaron alrededor de una mesita de café.

Fugaku: Ahora sí, negociemos.- Explicó sacando de su maletín unos papeles.

Sr. Haruno: Está bien.- Él cogió los papeles y los leyó detenidamente y después firmó.

Sakura: Ya está? Ya me puedo ir?- Preguntó algo distante.

Sr. Haruno: No, tenemos que hablar antes.

Sakura: Sobre qué? Qué tengo que ver con todo esto?

Sr. Haruno: Las condiciones del contrato era que tú te casaras con el hijo menor de los Uchiha al cumplir los 18, con Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: Casarme?- Preguntó horrorizada y levantándose.- Será una broma no?

Sra. Haruno: No.

Sakura: Mamá? Cómo me pudieron hacer esto!?- Gritó corriendo hacia la salida.

Sra. Haruno: Sakura!- Gritó levantándose también.

Itachi: Pues no se lo ha tomado muy bien.- Explicó. Todos fijaron su vista en él con una mirada asesina.

Sakura corrió sollozando hasta su coche. Al principio no sabía a dónde ir, pero tras un rato conduciendo pudo reconocer la casa de Hinata.

La pelinegra hacía un rato que llegó de comer con Naruto y ahora estaba sentada a su lado riendo y comentando lo bien que se lo habían pasado. Sakura llegó sofocada y llorando hasta la puerta de su amiga. Ella empezó a llamarla y a golpear la puerta hasta que la abrió.

Hinata: Sakura que pasó?- Preguntó dejándola pasar. La pelirosa se abrazó a su amiga y Naruto al ver esto se levanto muy preocupado.

Naruto: Sakura que te ha ocurrido? Alguien te hizo algo?- Ella sólo lloraba.

Hinata: Naruto será mejor que te vayas, mañana nos vemos.

Naruto: Pero…- Hinata le insistió.- Está bien. Hasta mañana.- Se despidió marchándose. Las dos chicas se sentaron.

Hinata: Ahora me cuentas qué te pasó?- Sakura se tranquilizó un poco.

Sakura: Mi…mi papá firmó un contrato en el que decía que yo me tenía que casar cuando cumpliera 18 años.- Ella hizo una pausa mientras le caía nuevas lagrimas por el rostro.- E…es un matrimonio concertado!

Hinata: Shh… Tranquila.- Ella la abrazó. Sentía mucho lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga.- Vamos a mi cuarto y te acuestas un rato.- Sakura asintió.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata fue la primera en levantarse para preparar el desayuno. Sakura aún seguía durmiendo y tras lo que ocurrió ayer no quiso despertarla. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la cocina, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Al ver el nombre se dio cuenta que llamaban desde la casa de Sakura.

Hinata: Sí?

¿?: Hinata? Está Sakura ahí!?- Preguntó una voz femenina muy angustiada.

Hinata: Hola sra. Haruno. Sí, llegó aquí anoche; no se preocupe.

Sra. Haruno: Menos mal. Quedó muy afectada por la noticia.

Hinata: Sí… me di cuenta.- Dijo apenada.

Sra. Haruno: Bueno… no le digas que llamé. Será mejor que se tranquilice. Adiós.

Hinata: Ok, adiós.- Colgó.

Ella volvió a colocar su móvil en su sitio y se metió en la cocina. Preparó dos vasos de leche con algunas tostadas y se sentó a comer. Sakura apareció por la puerta.

Hinata: Buenos días! Cómo te sientes?

Sakura: Buenos días.- Saludó algo decaída.- Ya estoy mejor.

Hinata: Vas a desayunar??

Sakura: No, he quedado en el café de abajo con Sai.

Hinata: Qué le vas a decir?- Sakura se sienta enfrente de ella y sonríe.

Sakura: No te preocupes por eso. Sé que Sai entenderá la situación.- Hinata no dejaba de mirarla preocupada mientras ella cogía sus cosas y salía del piso.

Naruto salía de su casa cuando vio correr a Sakura. La llamó varias veces pero no le hizo caso. Hinata al oír esto, salió a ver que ocurría.

Naruto: A dónde fue?- Preguntó triste al ver que ni siquiera le había dicho adiós.

Hinata: Quedó con Sai en el café de abajo.

Naruto: Y cómo se encuentra? Qué le había pasado?

Hinata: Pasa.- Naruto entro en la casa.

Sakura corría lo más rápido que podía. Cuando llegó, Sai ya estaba allí. Ella se sentó con una cara que mezclaba furia y tristeza, pero no dijo nada. Sai, al notar esto, supo que el tema del que iban a hablar era bastante serio.

Sai: Qué ocurrió?- Dijo cogiendo la mano de su novia que estaba sobre la mesa.

Sakura: Mi papá…- Al recordar no pudo evitar que le cayeran unas lágrimas, que se limpió rápidamente.- Él quiere que cuando cumpla 18 años me case con el hijo de la empresa con la que se ha fusionado.

Sai: Cómo?

Sakura: No sé, él firmó un contrato. Pero yo no quiero, yo quiero estar contigo.- Sai la miró apenado. Él también quería estar con ella, fuera como fuera no quería perderla.

Sai: Fuguémonos juntos, escapemos de aquí.- Sakura se quedó impactada. Una parte de ella había querido oír esas palabras desde que entro al café, la otra aún dudaba.

Sakura: Está bien.

…

**N/A: Gracias por la reviews, espero q les haya gustado. Cuidense y sigan comentando.**

**Bss&Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Sai: Fuguémonos juntos, escapemos de aquí.- Sakura se quedó impactada. Una parte de ella había querido oír esas palabras desde que entró al café, la otra aún dudaba.

Sakura: Está bien.

Sai: Segura?

Sakura: Bueno…

Sai: Yo no te estoy obligando.- interrumpió.- Si tienes dudas es mejor no hacerlo.

Sakura: Yo quiero hacerlo, sólo…dame tiempo; al menos para hablar con mi mamá.- Sai asintió. Los dos se levantaron y fueron hasta la puerta de Hinata. Ella sacó la llave que le prestó su amiga.

Sai: Entonces…llámame cuando estés lista.

Sakura: No lo dudes.- Dijo besando a su novio y entrando en la casa.

Sakura encontró a Hinata y Naruto sentados con una cara muy seria. La ojiverde sólo les sonrió dando a entender que todo el temor que tenía se había ido.

Hinata: Sakura qué te dijo Sai?

Sakura: Nada, sólo que… nos fugamos juntos.- Indicó muy sonriente.

Naruto: Co…cómo que os fugáis juntos!?- Exclamó muy furioso y parándose al igual que Hinata.

Sakura: Es nuestra única solución.

Naruto: No Sakura, no es la única solución!

Sakura: A ver Naruto, por qué te pones así?

Hinata Por qué los dos no preocupamos por ti!- Sakura la miró impactada, nunca había visto a su amiga así.

Sakura: No os preocupéis tanto. Cuando mi padre se vaya a trabajar esta tarde iré a despedirme de mi madre.- Explicó entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Sasuke dormía placidamente en su cama hasta que su padre entró y lo despertó bruscamente.

Sasuke: Papá, qué te pasa?- Dijo molesto.- Son las 8 de la mañana, necesito dormir!

Fugaku: Cómo me pudiste desobedecer no yendo a la cena de ayer!?

Sasuke: No me gustan tus cenas de negocios, además, no insististe en que fuera y eso significa que no me necesitabas. Buenas noches!- Se metió entre las sabanas.

Fugaku: Pues ahora vamos a hablar.

Sasuke: No quiero!

Fugaku: Te espero abajo dentro de 20 min.- Dicho esto se va de la habitación.

El pelinegro se levanto a duras penas y se fue para la ducha. Después se vistió y bajó para desayunar habiendo olvidado un poco la corta conversación que tuvo con su padre. Sasuke se sentó en la mesa, sus padres y su hermano ya habían empezado a comer.

Itachi: Vaya hermanito, por fin despiertas.

Sasuke: Cállate!!- Exclamó sacándole la lengua.

Mikoto: No peleéis y además, tenemos que hablar contigo Sasuke.

Sasuke: De qué!?

Fugaku: De un tema muy serio y quiero que sepas de una vez que pongas como te pongas el trato ya está cerrado y lo vas a hacer.

Sasuke: Qué trato? De qué estáis hablando!?

Itachi: Si hubieras venido ayer lo sabrías…- Murmuró y siguió comiendo mientras su madre lo retaba con la mirada.

Fugaku: Seré directo… Estás comprometido con Sakura Haruno, la hija de mi nuevo socio.

Sasuke: QUE!!- Gritó levantándose y dejando caer la silla al suelo.

Fugaku: Tendrás que sentar las cabeza y aprender a madurar cuidando de una familia.

Sasuke: Esto es un castigo? Por qué no se casa Itachi!? Él es mayor que yo.

Fugaku: Él por lo menos trabaja abundándome en la empresa. Tú no haces nada, por eso serás quién se case con ella.

Mikoto: Conócela al menos.- Sasuke no contestó, sólo subió las escaleras y tras unos segundos se oyó un portazo.

Itachi: Al menos no se ha ido.- Dijo mientras terminaban de comer.

Hinata estuvo toda la mañana intentando que Sakura saliera y al menos comiera algo, mas estaba muy enfadada ya que sus mejores amigos no lograban entender por qué debía huir por un tiempo. Al dar las 5 de la tarde, la pelirosa salió de la habitación para ir a su casa. No encontró a Hinata por lo que creyó que habría salido con Naruto.

Ella montó en su coche y se fue. Al llegar entró al salón, dónde su madre tomaba un café. Al verla se levantó e instintivamente la abrazó.

Sakura: Mamá….- Se separa.- Me voy.

Sra. Haruno: Cómo que te vas?

Sakura: Sai y yo nos vamos de la ciudad. No me pienso casar con alguien que no conozco.

Sra. Haruno: Por favor Sakura, no hagas eso…- Coge sus manos.

Sakura: No!- Apartándose.- No intentes convencerme.

Sra. Haruno: Sakura… -Murmuró sentándose en una silla.- Si no te casas con Sasuke Uchiha nos quedaremos en la ruina por incumplir el contrato.

Sakura: Que!?- Ella estaba en shock.

Sra. Haruno: No te puedes ir.

Sakura: Pero…- Su madre se coloca en frente de ella cogiéndola de las manos.

Sra. Haruno: No te vayas, vuelve a casa.- Sakura la miraba. Sus ojos estaban empezando a derramar lágrimas y ella no quería que su madre sufriera por su culpa.

Sakura: Está bien, me quedaré.

Sra. Haruno: Y te vas a quedar en la casa?

Sakura: Sí.- Asintió sonriendo tiernamente y sentándose junto a su madre.

Hinata estaba sentada junto a Naruto en un banco viendo a la gente pasar. Últimamente los dos habían compartido mucho y su amistad se había reforzado, cosa que a la pelinegra no le gustaba mucho. Su móvil empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de Sakura.

"Hinata, no te preocupes por mí. He vuelto a casa con mis padres, ya no me iré."

Naruto: Qué dice?- Estaba muy preocupado.

Hinata: Ya no se va a fugar.

Naruto: Por fin entendió que era una tontería- Dijo feliz.

Hinata: Te gusta mucho, no Naruto?- Preguntó triste.

Naruto: Sí…- Dijo sonrojándose.- Pero ella sólo me quiere como un amigo y me conformo.- Hinata sólo le sonrió.

Tras un rato los dos volvieron a su casa. Hinata estaba muy triste, no se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía a Naruto; pero sabía que algún día podría hacerlo y él llegaría a corresponderla.

El sr. Haruno llegó de un largo día de trabajo y se encontró a su hija esperándolo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. La familia Haruno se sentó en la mesa y empezaron a cenar. Había sido un día muy largo para todos y querían estar juntos.

Sr. Haruno: Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión.

Sakura: No tendré que estar casada con ese chico para toda mi vida… o sí?

Sra. Haruno: Por favor, no quiero peleas.

Sr. Haruno: Quiero que le conozcas. Mañana al medio día.

Sakura: Ya quedé para comer con alguien.

Sr. Haruno: Pues bueno, te pasas por mi empresa le saludas y luego te marchas; que te parece?

Sakura: Muy bien, le saludaré.- Se levanta de la mesa.- Ya he comido. Voy a dormir.- Se va.

En la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó muy cansado. Su padre le obligó a ir con el a la empresa de los Haruno para conocer a Sakura, cosa que no le hizo mucha ilusión. Al llegar ahí ella se retasaba y él empezaba a enfadarse.

Sasuke: No quiero estar aquí y veo que ella no me quiere conocer, así que será mejor irme.

Fugaku: No te vas a ir.

Sr. Haruno: Debe de estar por llegar, me dijo que llegaría sobre esta hora.

Sasuke: Seguramente tendrá cosas mejores que hacer, igual que yo.

Fugaku: Siéntate ahí y no te muevas hasta que llegue.- Sasuke le obedeció. A los 5 minutos alguien entro por la puerta.

Sr. Haruno: Sakura, menos mal que llegaste.

Sakura: Hola papá. Buenas tardes señor Uchiha.

Fugaku: Buenas tardes señorita. Le presento a mi hijo Sasuke.- Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando. Ella ya había visto esos ojos antes pero no recordó dónde. En cambio, Sasuke si lo recordó y muy bien.

Sakura: Encantada.- Dijo desganada y extendiéndole la mano.

Sasuke: Lo mismo digo.- Expresó con una mirada fría y extendiéndole la mano también. Al juntarlas, sintieron como si un hilo de electricidad les recorriera todo el cuerpo, fue algo que no habían notado nunca. Se soltaron bruscamente.

Sakura: Ya le conocí. Ahora me voy.

Sr. Haruno: Pero no te vas a quedar a comer?

Sakura: Ya te dije que había quedado antes…- Dijo marchándose.

Sasuke: Yo también me voy.

Fugaku: Está bien, pero no llegues tarde.- Sasuke ya se había ido.

Sakura caminó hasta una cafetería dos calles más abajo de la empresa de su padre. Ella se sentó en unas de las mesa, pidió un refresco y se quedó esperando. A los diez minutos llegó la persona que estaba esperando.

¿?: Cómo estás?

Sakura: Bien. Sai tenemos que hablar.

Sai: Qué pasa? No quieres que nos vallamos?

Sakura: No…- Bajó la cabeza.- No puedo hacerle eso a mis padres.

Sai: Entiendo…

Sakura: Yo te amo a ti Sai y no me enamoraré de nadie más. Voy a estar un tiempo casada con el tal Sasuke pero después me separaré para estar contigo.

Sai: Y yo esperaré lo que haga falta. Te amo.

Sakura: Y yo.- Dijo sonriendo. Sai le dio un corto beso mientras ella llamaba al camarero y pedía la comida.

**N/A: Bueno... Hasta aquí el chapt de hoy  
**

**Os ha gustado??**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Bss&Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Dos meses después…

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama aún con el pijama puesto. Su cumpleaños sería mañana y para ella iba a ser su muerte en vida. Su padre había tenido la genial idea de hacer la boda el día de su cumpleaños para no perder más tiempo, una idea que especialmente repelía desde que lo supo. Dos semanas atrás, el día que le dijeron la noticia, estuvo muy deprimida. Casi no habló con nadie y tampoco salió mucho de casa. Sus dos mejores amigos y su novio pudieron comprenderla pero aún así, les preocupaba no volver a ver su sonrisa jamás.

La pelirosa esperaba a Hinata, que decidió ayudarla a probarse el vestido y a acompañarla para hacer la prueba de maquillaje y peinado. Sakura se levantó bruscamente cuando sintió que abrieron la puerta intentando ocultar las lágrimas reprimidas causadas por una oleada de sentimientos. Por la puerta apareció Hinata, algo espantada de sólo imaginarse lo que podría estar sintiendo su amiga. Hacía menos de una semana que ella y Naruto se enteraron por las invitaciones de la boda que el futuro esposo de Sakura sería Sasuke Uchiha, un amigo que para ella llegaba a resultar muy molesto y extremadamente frío.

Sakura se dio la vuelta algo más tranquila y miró a su amiga con los ojos muy tristes. Hinata correspondió su mirada y las dos se sentaron en el borde de la cama; se abrazaron y la pelirosa volvió a empezar a llorar.

Sakura: No puedo Hinata… No puedo- Replicó apretando mas a su amiga.- Pero no debo defraudar a mis padres…

Hinata: Estás decidida?

Sakura: Si.- Dijo apenada.- No puedo echarme atrás ahora. Me voy a dar una ducha antes de irnos.

Hinata: Ok, aquí te espero.

Ella entró en una habitación contigua a la suya y desapareció de su vista.

Sasuke no demostraba expresión alguna. Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos y fijos en la carretera, mientras que en su rostro se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa. Para él casarse con Sakura no iba a ser del todo un sacrificio; ella era guapa, con buenas formas y con carácter. "No iba a ser del todo un sacrificio", pensó mientras aparcaba en la última plaza libre. Salió del coche y fue a un bloque de apartamentos que quedaban al lado. Subió las escaleras con desgana y tocó a la puerta que quedaba al final del pasillo. Un chico rubio de su misma edad, musculoso y de ojos azules le abrió la puerta.

Naruto: Sasuke?… Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke: No puedo ver a un amigo antes de mi boda?- Preguntó entrando en la casa ante la mirada atónita de su amigo.- Te vas a quedar ahí?- Naruto reaccionó.

Naruto: No…- Dijo cerrando la puerta y aproximándose a su amigo que yacía sentado en un sofá del salón.- Co… Cómo estás?

Sasuke: Cómo crees que puede estar alguien que se va a casar mañana?- Desafió.

Naruto: Muy nervioso no estas.- Gruñó irónicamente sentándose en un sillón que quedaba en frente de su sofá.- No sientes ni un poco de remordimiento al arruinarle así la vida a Sakura y Sai?

Sasuke: Yo no le arruino la vida a nadie. Te recuerdo que ella también aceptó.- Naruto estaba confuso.- Sólo será un tiempo, no es que vayamos a envejecer juntos.

Naruto: Ya sois mayores para poder elegir lo que queréis hacer. No tienes por qué hacer caso en todo a tu padre.

Sasuke: No lo entiendes Naruto!- Replicó levantándose.- Firmaron un contrato, si alguno de nosotros lo rompemos, perjudicará a nuestra familia.

Naruto: Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por tu familia?

Sasuke: Desde que si nos quedamos en la calle y sin dinero me perjudicaría sobre todo a mí.- Naruto se quedó callado.

Pese al egoísmo del chico, Naruto sabía que sobre todo lo hacía para que su madre no sufriera. Sasuke se despidió con un simple saludo y salió de la casa. Había pensado en pasar una agradable mañana con su mejor amigo, pero el habiente estaba demasiado tenso y no quería seguir escuchando las reprimendas de Naruto.

--x--

Sakura se levantó cerca de las 6 de la mañana. Tenía su vestido blanco de novia tendido en la cama. Era de un estilo de la Edad Media con mangas de seda y una cola superlarga, y al frente, una gran montaña de regalos. Como también era su cumpleaños seguro que lo habrían enviado sus familiares.

Casi al otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba Sasuke algo despreocupado. Tenía un traje de chaqueta negro con unos zapatos del mismo color colgados del altillo de su armario. La primera idea que le vino a la cabeza al despertar y ver el traje fue que había muerto alguien pero después, cayó en la cuenta de que hoy era su boda. No tenía ganas de despertarse tan temprano para algo que no era de su agrado pero le obligaron cuando por la puerta entraron su hermano y Naruto ya vestidos y gastando algunas bromitas.

El pelinegro fue a darse una ducha y después, intentó cambiarse lo más lento que pudo o mejor dicho, que le dejaron. La boda sería a las 11 de la mañana. Cuando los tres chicos llegaron a la iglesia vieron que casi todos los invitados estaban allí.

A la primera persona que divisó Sasuke fue a Hinata. Llevaba un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas con algo de escote, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y el pelo suelto con ondulaciones y una diadema de margaritas.

Hinata: Hola! Cómo estas Sasuke?

Sasuke: Algo molesto, quiero que todo esto acabe para poder divorciarme de una vez.

Naruto: No seas así, uno no se casa todos los días.

Itachi: Y siempre te puedes aprovechar de la situación…- Los otros tres le miran de una manera asesina.

Sasuke: Siempre tienes que abrir la boca para decir tonterías.

Itachi: No… siempre tengo que abrir la boca para decir algo que te moleste.- Se empieza a reír.

Hinata: Ya debemos entrar, Sakura llegará pronto.

Sasuke: Vale…

Tras unos minutos, todos los invitados ya estaban acomodados. Los padres de Sakura y Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi en la primera fila y Hinata esperaba a que llegara Sakura, ya que era su dama de honor. Sasuke estaba junto al cura parado esperando a que sonara la música y deseando acabar rápido. Tras 5 minutos la música nupcial (para quién no sepa que es eso, es la música que se pone cuando va a entrar la novia) empezó a sonar. Primero entro Hinata con un ramo pequeño de tulipanes, se colocó a la izquierda del cura y después entró Sakura del brazo de su padre. A más de uno le dejó con la boca abierta y sobre todo a Sasuke.

Lucía bellísima con ese vestido que le realzaba todas sus formas y que contrastaba perfectamente con el tono de su piel. Sus labios con gloss rojo que le daban un grosor perfecto y sus ojos con algo de rimel que hacía que se vieran más grandes. Llevaba su melena recogida en un moño con florecitas alrededor y algunos mechones rizados que caían dándole un toque más fresco.

Cuando llegó al lado del pelinegro, notó que intentaba aparentar seriedad y frialdad, pero en realidad aún seguía en estado de shock.

Al final, todo acabó sin incidente alguno. Sakura hubiera deseado que alguna catástrofe ocurriera para que se tuviera que aplazar, pero al parecer todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para que saliera perfecto. "Un perfecto y maravilloso funeral", era lo que se repetía para intentar distraerse de todo el mundo que la felicitaba.

La pelirrosa huyó por fin de todos los invitados y consiguió respirar hondo en un rincón fuera de la iglesia alejada de toda aquella gente. Se sentía muy frustrada y agobiada por todo el mundo. Sakura notó como una mano le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla y acto seguido la rodeaba con sus brazos. Era Sai, o al menos eso deseó.

Sakura: Qué haces aquí? Creí que no vendrías. –Los dos se separaron un poco y se cogieron de las manos.

Sai: Quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo y nunca dudes de mí.

Sakura: No podría hacerlo.

Los dos hablaron durante un buen rato, mientras que Sasuke, que se encontraba con sus padres y su hermano, los observaba. Se sintió mal por un instante. Él podía notar como se querían y el sacrificio que había hecho para ayudar a sus padres, no obstante, pronto aparto esos pensamientos. _"No es mi culpa_", se dijo, _"Yo también he sido una víctima más"._ Sasuke esperó a que los enamorados se despidieran y fue a hablar con ella. La chica tenía la mirada perdida aunque se volvió muy seria al verle.

Sasuke: Cómo estás?

Sakura: No intentes ser amable conmigo, Sasuke. No me caes bien.

Sasuke: Yo no tengo la culpa de esto. Lo quería tanto como tú. –Le reprochó.

Sakura: Pues haberte negado.

Sasuke: Haberlo hecho tú. –La Haruno no dijo nada, sólo se marchó y empezó a buscar a sus amigos dejándole solo. Lo peor de todo, es que aún les quedaba un banquete que soportar.

--x--

Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa de los novios solo, ya que su esposa ni siquiera pasó por el salón a comer algo. Él la había visto conversar con Naruto y Hinata antes de que pusieran la comida y después salió disparada afuera del restaurante. El pelinegro ya se aburría de estar sentado sin hacer nada esperando a no sabe que con cara de tonto, se levantó de la silla y salió hacia la terraza del restaurante para tomar un poco de aire.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una silla tomando el fresco, le asfixiaba estar tanto tiempo sentada fingiendo que se divertía cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Odiaba esa fiesta, odia a sus padres, odiaba su boda y sobre todo, odiaba a su marido. Suspiró intentando encontrar la forma de soltar todo ese odio y volver a ser libre cuando notó que alguien se sentaba justo tras ella. La pelirrosa se giró bruscamente.

Sakura: Qué haces aquí Sasuke?- Él no la miró en ningún momento.

Sasuke: Es que no puedo ver como está la señora Uchiha?- Eso hizo que ella se enfureciera. Sakura se paró y empezó a gritarle.

Sakura: Te lo advierto Sasuke no me vuelvas a llamar así o…- El ojinegro se levantó para quedar frente a ella y se miraron muy neutrales.

Sasuke: O qué?- Interrumpió.- Qué se supone que me harías Sakura? Cómo puedes odiarme tanto si ni siquiera nos conocemos lo suficiente?- Se empezó a acercar a ella muy lentamente.

Sakura: Pues te lo ganas a pulso. Sabes? No tengo ganas de discutir.- Dado media vuelta para irse.

Sasuke: Yo tampoco…- Agarrándola suavemente del brazo para que no se fuera.- Sólo quería decirte lo linda que estás hoy, me alegró mucho que te pusieras tan linda para mí.

Sakura: Arh!- Gritó soltando su brazo.- Cómo se puede ser tan así!?

Sasuke: Así cómo?

Sakura: Así tan, tan… TÚ! No puedes pretender que no te odie cuando vienes aquí creyéndote el rey del mundo y que todo te pertenece.

Sasuke: Perdón…

Sakura: Perdón? Las disculpas no lo arreglan todo. Yo no debería haberme casado, sabes? Ni siquiera deberías haber aparecido en mi vida!

Sasuke: Así que eso es lo que te pasa… Tú no me odias a mí, sino a mi familia por habernos casado; me equivoco?

Sakura: Diste en el clavo. Yo ya estoy enamorada, yo ya tenía una vida!

Sasuke: Siento habernos destruido la vida a ambos.

Sakura: Eres incorregible…- Ella volvió a girarse, mas él la agarró pegándose a su cuerpo en el acto.- Su…suéltame.

Sasuke: De verdad me odias a mí o a mis padres?- Susurró. Sakura quedó hipnotizada en los ojos de éste por lo que ninguna palabra le salió de la boca. Sasuke fue acercándose muy despacio a sus labios hasta que se juntaron.

Fue un beso muy tímido al principio que fueron profundizando poco a poco. Los dos chicos sintieron como en los minutos que duraba el beso, las mariposas en el estomago empezaron a revolotear de alegría por lo que estaban sintiendo. Se separaron bruscamente al oír una voz, que reconocieron como la de Hinata, que llamaba a Sakura desde dentro del edificio hasta que apareció delante de ellos.

Sasuke: Es…esto no queda aquí.- Replicó marchándose mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Hinata: Saku estás bien?- Ella notaba como su amiga se estaba poniendo más pálida de lo normal y casi no respiraba.- Sakura!!- La chica despertó de su trance y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.- Te encuentras bien? Te dijo algo malo Sasuke?- La pelirosa negó mientras su tono de piel volvía a la normalidad al igual que su respiración.

Sakura: Cre…cre…creo que está empezando a hacer un poco de frío, qué tal si entramos?

Hinata: Como quieras, pero te noto muy extraña.

Sakura: Tranquila, estoy bien.- Explicó mientras entraban hacia la sala dónde estaban todos sus familiares.

La chica en realidad no estaba bien. Ese beso le trastornó todos sus sentidos y pensamientos, fue algo que jamás sintió con Sai y que por lo fuerte que fue; jamás sentiría. Llevaba toda su vida enamorada de Sai, no podía ser que en un día pudiera sentir algo por otro chico… o sí?

**N/A: Y Aquí me despido de nuevo. Qué les ha parecido? **

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestras reviews y espero que sigais así.**

**Cuidense mucho.**

**Bss&Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Eran las 8.00 de la mañana y Sakura estaba aparcando en el parking de la empresa de su padre. Había quedado con él para aclarar todos los detalles de su matrimonio con Uchiha y de qué forma se podía divorciar de él cuanto antes para estar con Sai de una vez por todas.

Cuando fue a entrar al despacho de su padre, se encontró con Sasuke que llegaba justo por el pasillo de enfrente. Al intentar los dos pasar al mismo tiempo por la estrecha puerta de la oficina, chocaron y sintieron como una especie de electricidad estática les subió desde los pies hasta la nuca. La pelirosa pasó primero y se sentó al lado de su padre y el chico se colocó en frente junto al suyo.

Sr. Haruno: Este es el contrato de matrimonio.- Explicó sacando unos papeles de su maletín y dándoselos a su hija. Ella los leyó minuciosamente e inmediatamente el color de su cara cambio de moreno a blanco como el papel.

Sasuke: ¿Qué es lo que pone? ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!- Le arrebató los papeles y tras leerlos quedó igual que ella.

Fugaku: Y, ¿bien?

Sakura: ¿Cómo que "y bien"?- Tartamudeó saliendo de su impresión.- ¡No podemos estar casados un año!- Gritó levantándose de su silla.

Sr. Haruno: ¡Siéntate y compórtate!- La agarro por su hombro derecho y la bajó hasta que se volvió a sentar.- No sólo estaréis casados un año sino que también iréis de luna de miel.

Sasuke: ¿Luna de miel? ¿Cómo podemos ir de luna de miel cuando no nos queremos?

Fugaku: Podéis llamarlo "vacaciones en pareja"; pero que iréis, iréis.

Sakura: No pienso ir con éste a ningún lado.

Fugaku: El vuelo sale mañana y vais a Venecia.

Sakura: ¿Venecia?

Sr. Haruno: Pensamos que sería un buen sitio para una pareja tan joven.- Fugaku asintió.- Es un lugar precioso para visitar.

Fugaku: Tienes razón.

Sasuke: No me pienso mover de Nueva York.

Fugaku: Es una buena forma de reforzar la confianza.

Sr. Haruno: Será muy entretenido.

Sakura: Yo no voy sola con él ni a la esquina.- Sasuke le echó una mirada asesina y ella se la devolvió.

Sr. Haruno: Si no queréis ir solos, siempre podéis llevar a un amigo.- Los dos aludidos se miraron un instante.

Sakura: Tú ya sabes con quién quiero estar.

Sasuke: No pienso ir con tu amante a ningún lado.- Mentó sarcástico.

Sakura: Pues no vayas.- Le sacó la lengua.

Sr. Haruno: No dejaría que fueras con Sai ni la esquina, como tú dices.

Sakura: ¡Papá!

Fugaku: Bien, si preferís ir solos…

Sasu, Saku: ¡No!

Fugaku: ¿Entonces?

Sasuke: Que se vengan Naruto y Hinata, ¿no Sakura?

Sakura: Sí, eso. Ellos pueden ir, ¿no, papi?- Preguntó en un tono inocente. Él no estaba muy seguro.

Sr. Haruno: No… No creo que haya problema.- Sakura sonrió victoriosa, nunca permitiría estar sola con aquel chico después de lo que pasó el día de su boda.

Fugaku: Perfecto, no olvidéis estar allí a las 9.30 para coger el avión.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron a la vez y salieron del despacho. Sakura se apresuró para irse sin tener que hablar con él y lo consiguió. Para alivio de la pelirrosa, sus caminos se volvieron a separar y con un poco de suerte no se verían hasta mañana.

Antes de darle la terrible noticia a su verdadero novio y acabar por destrozarlo, decidió pasar por la casa de Hinata y darle la buena noticia. "Ahora que ella también irá, pensó Sakura, aprovecharé todo el tiempo para pasear las dos juntas por la ciudad y no le tendré que ver la cara al idiota de Sasuke".

La chica empezó a subir las escaleras hasta el piso de su amiga y…

¿?: ¿Es que a caso no soportas estar ni diez minutos sin mí?- Preguntó una voz masculina, con sarcasmo, desde la puerta de Hinata.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke: Sólo venía a darle la noticia a Hinata y Naruto.

Sakura: Pues me parece que aquí sobras, para eso estoy yo.

Sasuke: Yo llegué antes. La que sobra eres tú.- El chico ya estaba volviendo a sacar de sus casillas a la ojijade.

Sakura: Me importa un rábano que llegaras antes o no, ellos son mis amigos y se lo diré yo.- Le gritó.

Sasuke: También son los míos y por eso seré yo quién se lo diga.- Argumentó cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura: ¡Te digo que lo haré yo!- Volvió a gritar.

Sasuke: ¡Qué no!

Sakura: ¡Qué sí!

Sasuke: ¡Qué no!

Sakura: ¡Que sí!

Sasuke: ¡Qué sí!

Sakura: ¡Qué no!- Se quedó reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho mientras Sasuke mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa.- No, espera… quería decir, no… digo, ¡sí!- Él no paraba de reír mientras se ponía más nerviosa.

Sasuke: Veo que por fin entraste en razones, princesa.- La chica se sobresaltó al oír como la llamó ojinegro.

Sakura: ¿Qué dijiste?- Tartamudeó. Sasuke se empezó a acercar a ella y la rodeó por la cintura.

Sasuke: Prin-ce-sa…- Le susurró al oído.

Sakura: Apártate.- Dijo casi sin voz. Sasuke se fue acercando muy lentamente a sus labios.

Se oyó un clic desde la puerta que tenían en frente y se separaron sobresaltados. Del umbral aparecieron Hinata y Naruto, que estuvieron escuchando todos sus gritos y se preocuparon al dejar de oírlos, creyéndose que se habían matado. (N/A: sinceramente, creo que esos dos pueden ganar un premio a la oportunidad .).

Hinata: Pensabais entran o vais a seguir peleándoos?- Preguntó volviendo a entrar junto con Naruto. Sakura entró primera, seguida por Sasuke que cerró la puerta.- ¿A qué veníais los dos?

Naruto: Debe de acabarse el mundo para que vengáis los dos justo cuando os lleváis tan mal.- Murmuró sin librarse de la mirada matadora de su amigo.

Hinata: Tienes razón.- Afirmó haciéndose la inocente.

Sakura: Aunque se cayera el mundo a trozos, jamás iría con… él a dar ninguna noticia.

Hinata: ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué vinisteis juntos?

Saku, Sasu: Que no vinimos juntos.- Gritaron a la vez.

Sasuke: Me la encontré en la escalera justo cuando yo os iba a dar la noticia. Le dije que se fuera pero la muy cabezota no quiso.

Hina, Naru: Lo oímos.

Sakura: Ya te dije que te marcharas tú. Es mi deber decírselo como buena MEJOR AMIGA que soy.- Todos sabían ya que se avecinaba una pelea, nuevamente.

Sasuke: ¡Yo también lo soy! Además, yo vine antes.- Gritó.

Sakura: Pues haber entrado.

Sasuke: Si no hubieras venido, ¡seguro sí!

Sakura: ¡Nadie te dijo que me esperaras!- Los dos parecían estar poseídos y parecía que en cualquier momento empezarían a tirarse trastos.

Hinata: Ya vale.- Gritó, separando a los dos chicos.- No quiero que me rompáis la casa con vuestras peleas.

Naruto: Como se nota que son matrimonio.- Eso causó una mirada de ira en los chicos.

Saku, Sasu: ¡Narutooooo!- El rubio corrió a esconderse detrás de la pelinegra.

Hinata: ¿Y cuál era la noticia que nos ibais a dar?

Sakura: Bueno, pues…

Sasuke: Nos vamos de viaje, los cuatro.- Interrumpió.- A Venecia, mañana a las 9.30.

Naruto: Así, ¿sin más?

Sakura: Si no queréis venir…

Naru, Hina: ¡Claro que queremos!

Sakura: Okay, pues nos vemos allí; ahora yo me voy. Adiós.- Concluyó encaminándose hacia la puerta

Sasuke: ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura: No te interesa.- Salió de la casa.

Hinata: Ella siempre es así.

Sasuke: Sí…- Susurró.- Yo también me tengo que ir.- Y salió tras ella.

Esa vez, Sasuke, conocería al novio de Sakura ya que pensaba seguirla y así poder hablar cara a cara con aquel chico. El pelinegro cogió su coche y se colocó un coche más atrás del de la chica. Llevaba como un cuarto de hora conduciendo cuando el coche de Sakura se paró frente a un café algo rústico.

**N/A: Hoola!! Siento haber tardado tanto con el capítulo. No se enfaden conmigo xD**

**Dejen Reviews.**

**Bss&Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

La pelirrosa se había despertado esa mañana extremadamente temprano. No pudo dormir bien en toda la noche recordando lo que pasó el día anterior. Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia e ira tan sólo recordar el mal rato que pasaron ella y Sai por culpa de Sasuke que, en ese momento, era a la persona que más odiaba sobre todas las cosas.

Flash Back.

Sakura había entrado en el café dónde quedó esa vez con Sai. Él, como siempre, la esperaba desde hacía un buen rato. El chico se levantó para señalarle la mesa en la que estaban, que era muy apartada de las demás, y se sentaron los dos a la vez.

Sai: Por qué tanta urgencia, amor?

Sakura: Me voy un mes de la ciudad. Mi padre se ha empeñado en que me vaya a Venecia un mes con el idiota de Sasuke Uchiha y no me he podido negar.- Le explicó cogiéndole la mano por encima de la mesa.

Sai: Qué? Es que no puedes divorciarte ya de ese tipo?- Preguntó muy celoso, ella negó con la cabeza.

Sakura: En el contrato que firmó mi padre pone que debo de estar casada con el un año.- Sai bajó la cabeza lleno de furia y apretó los puños. La ojiverde le levantó el mentón y le acarició la cara.- Ni siquiera me gusta, estoy enamorada de ti. Cumpliré mi contrato y volveré contigo.

Sai: Es que no entiendo por qué tu padre nos hace esto, no es justo para nosotros.

Sakura: Lo sé y lo importante es que nos queramos y deseemos estar juntos para que cuando todo esto acabe, tu y yo podamos casarnos; vale?- El chico asintió y los dos empezaron a acercarse para besarse, mas no llegaron a hacerlo ya que alguien los interrumpió.

¿?: Así que este es tu novio, no Sakura?

Sakura: Sasuke? Qué se supone que haces aquí?- Preguntó girando su cabeza y levantándose de la sorpresa.

Sasuke: Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la persona que consiguió robarte el corazón.

Sai: Tú eres…?

Sasuke: Sí, soy su esposo. Suena raro, cierto?

Sakura: Vete de aquí ahora!- Le gritó al pelinegro causando la atención de todos los presentes.- Eres un idiota, que ganas arruinándome también mi vida privada, trabajas para mi padre o algo así.

Sasuke: No soporto que me tomen por cornudo.

Sai: Cornudo? Esto es una farsa. Tú y ella estáis casados por conveniencia.- Gritó.

Camarero: Les tengo que pedir que si van a seguir gritando será mejor que se marchen.

Sakura: Sai, vámonos. No quiero armar un escándalo.- Le cogió del brazo y casi le obligó a salir por la puerta. Por otra parte, el pelinegro les siguió hasta la esquina.- Qué es lo que quieres?

Sasuke: A caso no se lo has contado?

Sai: Contarme el qué, Sakura?

Sasuke: En el banquete de la boda, tu novia me besó.

Sakura: Qué?

Sai: Es eso cierto?- No contestó.- Sakura, te hice una pregunta.- Gruñó.

Sakura: NO! Yo no fui…- Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Sai ya le había propinado un puñetazo a Sasuke, que casi le rompe la nariz.- Estás loco?

Sai: No pienso dejar que nadie se burle de ti.- Sasuke se puso en pie.

Sasuke: Ahg! Eres un "··/&"- Los dos se abalanzaron y cayeron al suelo dando vueltas sobre la acera pegándose mutuamente.

Sakura: Estáis locos?- Intentaba separarles- Dejadlo de una vez. Parad!!

Tuvieron que acudir cinco personas para poder separar a aquellos dos y tanto los que los separaron como Sai y Sasuke, se llevaron unos buenos golpes. Sai estaba todo magullado y tenía la camisa rota y ensangrentada; también le sangraba la nariz y tenía un ojo hinchado. Sasuke llevaba una ceja rota, sangraba por el labio y se sujetaba el estómago con las dos manos. La pelirrosa parecía estallar en cualquier momento.

Sakura: SE PUEDE SABER QUE MOSCA OS HA PICADO!!

Sai: Sakura, yo…- Intentó disculparse, pero ella le interrumpió.

Sakura: Sai, eres igual que todos. Creí que podría mantener la compostura y pasar de este idiota que sólo quería provocarte, no obstante, ya veo que no.

Sai: Déjame explicarte, yo…

Sakura: Ni lo intentes! Vuelve a tu casa e intenta calmarte.- El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y se perdió en una esquina. Sabía que estaba muy dolida y también sabía que no debía haberse peleado con el ojinegro porque si había algo que Sakura más odiara eran las peleas como esas.- Y TÚ!

Sasuke: Deberías haberte ido con tu novio. El muy inútil no sabrá curarse solo.

Sakura: Todo esto es culpa tuya, no tienes por qué meterte en mi vida.

Sasuke: Perdón por querer conocer a tu _novio_.- Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sakura: Eres un idiota. Me tienes harta!

La chica se montó en su coche, que estaba en frente del café, y lo arrancó. Segundos después, abrió la puerta del copiloto y dejó que él pasara.

Sakura: Te llevaré hasta tu casa, no puedo dejar que conduzcas en ese estado.

Sasuke: Gracias.- Susurró.

Ninguno de los dos habló por el trayecto. Sabían perfectamente que si lo hacían acabarían peleándose y Sasuke con su trasero en el asfalto. Cuando Sakura vio la casa de Sasuke, se quedó muy impresionada por lo grande y lujosa que era. Por suerte, los padres del chico y su hermano, habían salido esa noche y así no tuvieron que darles explicaciones de nada de lo que había ocurrido.

La ojijade le ayudó a subir hasta su cuarto y cuando le dejó sobre la cama, se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

Sakura: Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya… Es muy tarde.- Dio media vuelta.

Sasuke: Ahg!- Se quejó antes de que se marchara.

Sakura: Qué te duele?- Preguntó acercándose a él algo preocupada.

Sasuke: Mi ceja. Podrías coger el botiquín de aquella mesita?- Sakura lo agarró, se sentó junto a él y empezó a desinfectarle la herida.- Gracias…

Sakura: No entiendo por qué tuvisteis que pelearos. No tenías por qué seguirme…

Sasuke: Yo no te seguí!- Interrumpió.- Pasé por allí y te vi con… él.

Sakura: Sí… Claro. Te crees que soy estúpida, que me puedes mentir y quedarte tan pancho? No nací ayer.

Sasuke: No digo que lo hicieras.- Le apartó la mano muy lentamente y la entrelazó con la suya.- Quiero acabar lo que empezamos esta mañana y, esta vez, nadie nos va a interrumpir.- Acercó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y comenzó a besarla con lujuria.

Sakura intentó resistirse y separarse de él, pero la cogió de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama dejándole encima de ella. Al final, cedió y Sasuke introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella para intensificar más el beso.

Después de un rato, bajó al cuello y comenzó a besarlo y mordisquearlo mientras metía sus manos debajo de la camiseta de la chica. Paró de besarla cuando le sacó la camisa para luego volver a poseer sus labios, mientras sus manos se ceñían a su pelo y las de ella le acariciaban la espalda.

Sasuke: Menos mal que no te fuiste con Sai.- Eso fue lo que hizo que la pelirrosa reaccionara y consiguiera apartarse de él. Cómo podía haberse olvidado de Sai? Nunca debía haberle dejado solo y menos con todo lo que acababa de pasar, eso le hacía sentirse muy culpable.- Qué ocurre ahora?

Sakura: Entre tú y yo jamás debió de ocurrir nada.- Se volvió a colocar su camiseta y salió por la puerta, seguida por Sasuke.

Sasuke: No puedes irte!

Sakura: Olvida todo lo que ha pasado, porque nunca volverá a ocurrir.- Salió de la casa mientras algunas lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro.

Cuando llegó a la suya, había conseguido serenarse un poco. No le dio explicaciones a nadie y subió a su cuarto. En el momento que se tumbó en la cama se quedó dormida.

Flash Back End.

Sakura tiró una almohada hacia el tocador que tenía en frente y todos sus frascos de perfume cayeron al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Sra. Haruno: Cariño, estás bien? Qué ha pasado?

Sakura: Nada, mamá, voy a preparar mis cosas.

Sra. Haruno: Está bien, tu padre y yo te esperamos abajo dentro de 20 minutos.

Sakura: Está bien.

20 minutos después, la familia Haruno se montó en un coche y se fueron hacia el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron, Hinata y Naruto ya estaban allí así que los padres de Sakura se marcharon y les dejaron solos.

Sakura: Y Uchiha, piensa llegar tarde?- Peguntó con gran indiferencia.

Hinata: Me llamó hace 10 minutos, dijo que estaba llegando.- El sólo hablar del chico, hacía que las tripas de la Haruno se revolvieran.

Naruto: Sakura, estas bien? Te veo con mala cara.

Sakura: Tranquilo, estoy bien.

Naruto: Mira, ahí viene.- Las dos chicas giraron su cabeza para ver al pelinegro que venía muy sofocado. Tenía los cabellos algo revueltos, con alguno que otro caído por la frente y llevaba un jersey totalmente ceñido al cuerpo.

Sasuke: Siento la tardanza.

Sakura: No creo que tus neuronas te dejaran llegar más rápido.

Hinata: No empecéis…

Sasuke: Algo que objetar?

Sakura: Bueno, pues…- No pudo seguir porque alguien captó la atención del chico.

¿?: Sasuke?

**N/A:Hoola!!**

**Os gusto l capi?**

**Sorry por tardar tanto pero sq me tome unas vacaciones xD y bueno. El proximo lo intentaré subir para finales de la semana q viene.**

**Cuidense y dejen reviews.**

**Bss&Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Sasuke: Algo que objetar?

Sakura: Bueno, pues…- No pudo seguir porque alguien captó la atención del chico.

¿?: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ino!!- Los dos corrieron a abrazarse causando unas miradas desconcertantes por parte de Naruto y Hinata y una mirada de rabia por parte de la pelirrosa.- Cómo estás? Han pasado dos años desde que te fuiste.

Hinata: Ejem, ejem.

Sasuke: Oh!- Se había alegrado tanto de ver a la chica que casi se olvidaba de ellos.- Estos son Hinata, Naruto y Sakura… u-unos amigos.

Ino: Encantada.-Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Sakura la miró con algo de indiferencia y se dirigió al ojinegro.

Sakura: Deberíamos embarcar ya, nuestro vuelo va a salir dentro de nada.

Sasuke: Sí, creo…

Ino: A dónde os dirigís?- Interrumpió con entusiasmo agarrando el brazo del chico.

Sasuke: A Venecia, por un mes.- Ino le volvió a abrazar y eso le sentó muy mal a Sakura y no sabía por qué.

Ino: Yo también!! Mis padres construyeron un hotel de lujo y me han invitado a pasar un mes. Va a ser genial! –Le cogió del brazo y le llevó casi a rastras a la zona de embarque.

Sakura: Seguro que será genial…-Susurró mientras les seguía.

Hinata: Míralo por el lado bueno.- Dijo a su lado.- Mientras ella esté cerca, Sasuke no te molestará.

Y así fue, Ino y Sasuke se sentaron juntos y no pararon de hablar en todo el viaje. En cambio, Sakura se sentó junto a Hinata y Naruto, pero sentía que algo no iba bien. En vez de estar feliz porque Sasuke por fin la dejó en paz, sentía un vacío… "_Y eso no puede ser…"_, pensó.

Cuando el avión aterrizó y salieron del aeropuerto, encontraron dos limusinas paradas en frente. Naruto, Hinata y Sakura fueron a meter las maletas en la que tenía puesta el apellido Uchiha en la matrícula, mientras Sasuke siguió hablando con Ino.

Ino: Bueno, aquí se separan nuestros caminos… -Dijo suspirando.

Sasuke: Sería una pena que no nos volviéramos a ver.

Naruto: ¡Sasuke! Vamos! –Le gritó desde el vehículo.

Ino: Nos veremos pronto, yo te llamaré. –Indicó entrando en su limusina. Sasuke volvió con sus amigos y se sentó al lado del rubio.

Naruto: Quién era ella?

Hinata: Venga, Naruto, no seas cotilla.

Naruto: Qué? Me vas a decir que tú no tienes curiosidad?

Sakura: Ella es tu novia?

Sasuke: Por qué tienes tanto interés?

Hinata: Ya! No quiero que os volváis a pelear!

Naruto: Tiene la misma curiosidad que yo. Dinos, quién era?

Sasuke: Ella era mi ex novia. Se marchó hace dos años con sus padres a California y no he vuelto a saber nada de ella hasta hoy. –Explicó mirando al suelo.

Sakura: Oh! No sabes cuanta pena me da. –Dijo con sarcasmo.

Sasuke: Por qué siempre tienes que abrir la boca para decir estupideces.

Sakura: Sólo cuando hablo con estúpidos como tú. –Y así se pasaron los 10 minutos que quedaban hasta el hotel.

El hotel era de cinco estrellas situado en el centro de Venecia. Los cuatro entraron en recepción. Estaba decorada de forma muy lujosa, la mesa de recepción era de madera blanca con motivos en oro y detrás había una chica alta y rubia.

Sakura: Buenos días!

Recepcionista: Buenos días.

Sakura: Vaya! Entiende nuestro idioma?

Recepcionista: Sí, claro.

Sakura: Menos mal! Bueno, creo que tengo reservadas cuatro habitaciones a mi nombre.

Recepcionista: Me dice su apellido?

Sakura: Haruno, Sakura Haruno. – La chica tecleó su nombre en el ordenador y luego negó con la cabeza.

Recepcionista: Lo siento, me parece que no hay nada con ese nombre. – Sakura se giró hacia los otros tres.

Sakura: Dice que no hay nada reservado.

Hinata: Estás segura?

Naruto: Que raro… A lo mejor el coche nos dejó en el hotel equivocado.

Sakura: No, mi padre le había dado las coordenadas exactas.

Sasuke: Voy a probar. – Se fue donde la recepcionista y la ojijade se colocó a su lado. – Hola. Puede comprobar si hay algo a nombre de Sasuke Uchiha? – Ella dirigió su mirada al ordenador y sonrió.

Recepcionista: Aquí está. El Sr. y Sra. Uchiha, no es cierto? – Sasuke y Sakura cruzaron unas miradas de odio que retiraron al cabo de unos segundos, hasta ese instante habían olvidado que estaban casados. – Sí, tres suits.

Sakura: Tres? Debe de haber un error porque so… - Sasuke le tapó la boca y sonrió a la recepcionista, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sasuke: Todo está en orden. Nos da las llaves? – La chica se las dio.

Recepcionista: Bienvenidos y si tienen algún problema pregunten por Temari.

Sakura: Encantada. –Los dos volvieron con Hinata y Naruto que esperaban sentados. – Por qué hiciste eso?

Sasuke: Quieres que todo el hotel se entere de que nuestro compromiso es un simple acuerdo?

Sakura: Es que lo es.

Sasuke: No voy a manchar el apellido de mi familia.

Hinata: Qué ha pasado, chicos?

Sakura: Mi padre sólo reservó tres habitaciones y me parece que lo hizo aposta.

Naruto: Y no hay alguna otra forma de conseguir otra habitación.

Sasuke: NARUTO! – Los tres le miraron exaltados. – Eres un genio! –Volvió con la recepcionista. – Temari, tienes un minuto.

Temari: En qué puedo servirte?

Sasuke: No quedan más suits libres?

Temari: Un momento… - Bajó su vista al ordenador y empezó a teclear muy deprisa. – No, lo siento. Si quieres, cuando haya una cancelación, yo te puedo llamar y reservártela, te parece?

Sasuke: Gracias. – Se dedicaron una sonrisa y luego volvió con los demás. –Dice que están todas ocupadas.

Sakura: Bueno, alguien se tiene que compartir habitación…- Se quedó pensativa durante un segundo. –Lo tengo!

Hinata: Tienes qué?

Sakura: Por qué no compartís Naruto y tú una de las habitaciones? – Las mejillas de Hinata cambiaron a un rojo intenso.

Hinata: Sa…Sa…Saku… -Tartamudeaba.

Sasuke: Sí! Por qué no? Tú que dices, Naruto?

Naruto: Yo? Bueno… Si a Hinata le parece bien… - Los tres la miraron y ella asintió un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Sakura: Decidido! – Les dio una de las llaves. – Dejemos las maletas y vamos a dar una vuelta!

Subieron hasta la segunda planta del hotel. La habitación de Sasuke y Sakura eran contiguas a la otra y la de Naruto y Hinata estaba en frente. Sakura se sentó en su cama de tamaño matrimonial y empezó a sacar la ropa de las maletas. Cuando a penas había comenzado, miró hacia el gran balcón que se encontraba frente a la puerta y salió para ver la ciudad. Parecía tranquila, había un café de bajo, una fuente redonda en el centro de una carretera y las personas no parecían tener prisa por hacer otra cosa que no fuera pasear.

Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke también salió a su balcón para admirar su paisaje. Si la pelirrosa no hubiera mirado a su derecha para ver más allá, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de su compañía.

Sakura: Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de un bello paisaje sin que me lo arruines? – Al ojinegro esa voz le causó un sobresalto, pues aún no se había dado cuenta de a quién tenía a escasos metros.

Sasuke: Vaya! No podrías haber seguido ignorándome? O, es que te gusta pelear conmigo?

Sakura: Lo único que me gustaría es perderte de vista para el resto de mis días.

Sasuke: Por qué no admites que estás loquita por mí y que si no hubiera nombrado a tu novio aquel día en mi casa, hubiese ocurrido algo de lo que nunca nos arrepentiríamos?

Sakura: Porque no es cierto. Me habría marchado de todas formas.

Sasuke: No te veía muy dispuesta a marcharte.

Sakura: Uchiha! No te permito que vuelvas a sacar ese tema. Entre tú y yo no pasó nada y nunca pasará.

Sasuke: Sakura, no digas mentiras. Primero el beso en nuestra boda…

Sakura: Tú me besaste! – Interrumpió.

Sasuke: Y luego esa noche en mi casa…

Sakura: Eso me pasa por preocuparme por ratas como tú! – Volvió a interrumpir.

Sasuke: Lo próximo, seguramente, será…

Sakura: Cállate!

Sasuke: Te propongo un trato. – Ella no dijo nada y volvió a mirar la calle. – Qué te parece si intentamos llevarnos bien durante este mes? Para que ni para Naruto ni Hinata seamos una carga.

Sakura: Está bien – dijo sin mirarle -, pero como te pases…

Sasuke: Te prometo que me portaré bien. –Expuso con una sonrisa.

Sakura: Ok. –Volvió dentro.

Entre tanto, Hinata miraba por la ventana de su habitación muy sonrojada, mientras Naruto acomodaba su maleta.

Naruto: Se ve la piscina desde allí?

Hinata: Sí, por qué? Quieres ir?

Naruto: Estaría bien. Después podríamos ir los cuatro a tomar un helado.

Hinata: Bueno…- Dijo entrecortadamente.

Naruto: Hinata… Te sientes incómoda por compartir habitación conmigo?

Hinata: No! Es sólo que… -Susurró. De repente, el rubio saltó de la cama.

Naruto: Bien! Voy a avisar a Sakura y a Sasuke y tú te cambias, te parece?

Hinata: Sí… -Comentó en apenas un rumor.

Él se paró frente a la habitación de su amigo y tocó a la puerta. El ojinegro la abrió y Naruto pudo apreciar que llevaba sólo un bañador puesto.

Sasuke: Qué hay? Pasa! – Los dos entraron al cuarto.

Naruto: Veo que pensabas ir a la piscina.

Sasuke: Sí, le pregunté a Sakura que si quería ir y aceptó. – Naruto le miró extrañado. – Tranquilo! Hice un trato con ella. Prometimos que nos llevaríamos bien durante este mes.

Naruto: Eso me alegra. Me molestaría veros peleando a cada rato.

Sasuke: Bueno, en realidad es ella la que pelea. Yo no quiero. Siento como si estuviera molesta conmigo y a la vez siento que no es por todo lo que le hago.

Naruto: Jajaja… No has pensado que a lo mejor estéis haciendo un papel verdadero de matrimonio? – El pelinegro no le miró de muy buena forma. – Tranquilo, no me mates. Quién dice que al final no acabéis juntos de verdad?

Sasuke: Naruto, no puedes pensar simplemente que nos llevamos mal?

Naruto: Estáis casados, es imposible.

Sasuke: Como sigas así se me quitarán las ganas de bañarme.

Naruto: Pues vámonos. – Cuando salieron, Sakura salía de su cuarto y Hinata también.

Llevaba más de medio camino andado cuando algo hizo parar a la pelirrosa.

Naruto: Qué te ocurrió?

Sakura: Creo que se me ha caído la llave de mi habitación.

Sasuke: Y te das cuenta ahora?

Sakura: Lo siento, soy humana!

Hinata: Bueno, no te enfades. Si quieres yo te acompaño.

Sakura: No, adelantaos vosotros. En seguida llego.

Volvió a la puerta de su suit y comenzó a buscar por todos lados la maldita llave. Pero cada vez que intentaba poner en blanco su mente le aparecía la imagen de Sai en la cabeza. Se sentía culpable porque él no estaba allí con ella y porque la última persona con la que quería compartir un viaje como ese era con Sasuke Uchiha. Una voz femenina que reconoció al instante le habló.

¿?: Buscas esto? – Preguntó sosteniendo una llave que Sakura reconoció como la suya.

Sakura: Ino! Qué haces aquí?

Ino: Este es el hotel de mis padres. No me lo puedo creer! Eso quiere decir que Sasuke también está aquí?

Sakura: Sí. – Mustió entre dientes.

Ino: Genial! Y dónde está? Ibas a la piscina? – Ella asintió.

Sakura: Creo que ya se debe de estar bañando junto con Naruto y Hinata.

Ino: Oh! Pues si quieres te acompaño.

Sakura: _Pues si quieres te acompaño._ – Se burló en su interior. – Me gusta la idea. – Sonrió falsamente.

Al llegar a la alberca no fue difícil divisar al trío. Estaban armando jaleo en el agua. Ino se metió con ellos y se acercó con sigilo a Sasuke para luego darle un susto por detrás. A él pareció no importarle mucho porque en cuanto la vio sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó por enésima vez. Sakura, en cambio, se sentó en una tumbona y contempló la escena. No le agradaba para nada ver aquello y Hinata lo notó. Se sentó junto a su amiga al salir del agua y se quedó mirando al vacío antes de hablar.

Sakura: Si estás enfadada conmigo por lo de Naruto…

Hinata: No.

Sakura: Entiende, te hacía falta un empujón y yo te he ayudado a que se fije en ti.

Hinata: Confío en ti y creo que tienes razón.

Sakura: Entonces? Por qué esa cara?

Hinata: Tú no sientes nada por Sasuke? – Esa pregunta le vino por sorpresa. Ella no se esperaba que su mejor amiga, que la conocía a veces mejor que ella misma, le hiciera esa pregunta. Aunque visto de ese modo, era un poco de esperar.

Sakura: Qué tonterías dices? Claro que no!

Hinata: Al menos admite que estás celosa por esa tal Ino.

Sakura: Por supuesto que no! De dónde sacas eso?

Hinata: De la cara que ponías cuando les mirabas. – Miró para otro lado. – Sakura, no es malo que te guste Sasuke. No es pecado que te gusten dos personas a la vez.

Sakura: Pero a mí sólo me gusta Sai. Él es el amor de mi vida.

Hinata: Eso no lo sabes. Anda, ven conmigo a nadar.

Sakura: No, no tengo gana ahora mismo.

Hinata: Vamos! No te pienso dejar aquí sola. Levántate!

Después de nadar unas horas y de almorzar, fueron a dar una vuelta por Venecia. Mejor dicho, la vuelta la fueron a dar Hinata, Naruto y Sakura; porque Sasuke e Ino se perdieron por no sé donde y eso puso de los nervios a la ojijade.

Llegaron pasadas las nueve de la noche. Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, Ino y Sasuke se despedían cogidos de la mano. Sakura les ignoró y se metió en su cuarto sin dar las buenas noches a nadie. Eso molestó a la parejita e hizo que la despedida fuera más apurada. Cuando la rubia se marchó, Sasuke le preguntó a sus amigos que qué mosca le había picado, no obstante, ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Ni siquiera la aludida se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. No entendía por qué le molestaba ver a Sasuke con Ino y lo que sentía cada vez era más fuerte. Sería verdad que le empezaba a gustar?

Naruto acomodó unas mantas en el sofá y se tumbó boca arriba. Hinata salió del baño con un pijama liso y se tumbó en la gran cama de matrimonio sin cerrar los ojos. Naruto la miró por unos segundos y después suspiró creyendo que estaba dormida.

Hinata: Tú tampoco te adaptas al cambio? – A él le sobresaltó su voz.

Naruto: No… Hina-chan, puedo preguntarte algo? – La chica asintió. – Alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la pregunta y su corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido.

Hinata: Sí, una vez.

Naruto: Y te correspondió?

Hinata: No. – Dijo entristeciéndose. – Estás hablando de Sakura?

Naruto: No, e-es de otra persona. – Se sonrojó, pero con la falta de luz no se vio.

Hinata: Oh! – Exclamó casi sin voz.

Naruto: Es alguien muy especial para mi y espero que me corresponda algún día. – En ese momento sintieron como se miraban directamente a los ojos pese a que sólo se distinguían meras sombras. – Bu-buenas noches.

Hinata: Buenas noches, Naruto.

**Hola!! Cómo estáis??**

**Primero he de pedir disculpas. El instituto me ocupó todo mi tiempo y no he podido respirar. Me va a ser muy difícil subir caps con todos los examenes y las tareas. Son un royo!!**

**Segundo quiero darles las gracias por vuestros comentarios que de verdad me ayudan a seguir. Espero que no me abandonéis, plisssss.**

**Bueno, a ver que tal os pareció este cap. Espero vuestra reviews.**

**Bss&Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas!! ¿Cómo están? Por fin les traigo el siguient cap. Espero que no se enfaden conmigo por tardar tanto pero entre mi falta de inspiración y mi escaso tiempo sólo puedo publicar cada vez que me viene algún puente xD. Bueno ahora creo que os dejaré tranquilas para que me leais y me dejéis muuuuchas más reviews porque eso me motiva^^**

**Espero que os guste. Hasta la próxima.**

**Bss&Bye  
**

* * *

Chapter 8.

Sakura despertó esa mañana muy temprano. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño. En él estaban Ino y Sasuke en la cafetería y él le pedía a la rubia que fueran novios. Después se besaban y la pelirrosa comenzaba a llorar y salía de allí, en ese momento abrió los ojos. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que Sasuke pasara tanto tiempo con Ino, ella debía odiarle y por el único que debería sentir algo era por Sai. Suspiró. Cómo lo echaba de menos.

Se vistió con tranquilidad con una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos shorts blancos y bajó a desayunar. Cuando llegó estaban Naruto y Sasuke peleándose en una mesa mientras Ino y Hinata reían sin parar. Cuando la pelirroja llegó hasta ellos, todos pararon y le dedicaron una sonrisa.

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó cogiendo una silla y sentándose con ellos.

Hinata: Hola, Saku. Estábamos hablando sobre la fiesta de máscaras que hará mañana el hotel.

Saku: ¿Una fiesta?

Ino: Sí, mi padre me lo dijo ayer y quería que lo supierais antes que nadie. Yo tengo pensado ir con un lindo vestido de ángel. –Explicó mirando a Sasuke. La otra chica lo notó pero no dejó que le afectara.

Saku: Y tú, Hinata, ¿de qué te vestirás?

Hinata: Mmm…No había pensado en eso.

Naruto: Si queréis podemos ir a comprar algunos trajes.

Saku: ¡Buena idea, Naruto! ¿Qué os parece?

Hinata: Por mí bien.

Sasuke: No creo que tenga nada mejor que hacer. –Susurró.

Ino: Yo no puedo ir, lo siento, chicos.

Sasuke: ¿Y eso por qué?

Ino: Tengo que ir con mis padres a hacer unas cosas.

Saku: ¡Qué pena! –Dijo con algo de sarcasmo.- Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Hinata, ¿vamos a arreglarnos?

Hinata: ¿Eh? Sí, vamos.

Las dos chicas se despidieron de sus amigos y fueron a la habitación de Sakura. La chica comenzó a sacar ropa del armario y a no saber qué ponerse.

Hinata: Sakura, ¿estás bien? Te noto muy rara.

Saku: ¿Yo? ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –Su amiga la observó con detenimiento, era como si estuviese ¿enamorada?

Hinata: ¿A caso sientes algo por Sasuke? –Ella paró de buscar ropa por un momento y le mostró a la pelinegra una sonrisa nerviosa.

Saku: Por supuesto que no, vaya tonterías que dices.

Hinata: Sakura, a mí no me puedes mentir. –Se acercó y la abrazó.- No estás traicionando a Sai porque empieces a sentir algo por otra persona.

Saku: Pero Sai es el amor de mi vida y a penas pienso en él. Eso no está bien.

Las chicas siguieron hablando durante algún rato más y cuando estuvieron listas, bajaron al hall del hotel donde las esperaban Naruto y Sasuke. Los cuatro fueron a las mejores tiendas de Venecia para buscar un buen disfraz que ponerse. Ni Sakura ni Hinata los dejaron ver sus disfraces ya que querían que fuera una sorpresa.

Después de comprar los trajes, fueron a pasear. Cuando llegaron cerca de un parque las chicas observaron que se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña obra de teatro y eso le encantaba a la pelinegra.

Hinata: ¡Oh! Venga chicos, será muy divertido. Naruto, di que sí. –Él la miró con una tierna sonrisa y ambos chicos corrieron para coger un buen sitio. Sakura iba a correr tras ellos, pero vio que Sasuke no tenía muchas ganas de acompañarles.

Saku: Parece entretenido. –Comentó llamando la atención del chico que parecía no haberse percatado de que estaba a su lado.

Sasuke: Nunca me ha gustado este tipo de entretenimiento. –Contestó sin mirarla.

Sakura: Claro, hubieras preferido que Ino estuviera aquí para hacerte compañía. –Expuso con irritación. Este comentario hizo que el chico girara su cabeza y la observara con mucha curiosidad. -¿Qué?

Sasuke: ¿A caso estás celosa?

Sakura: ¿Celosa, yo? Por favor, pero si tú a penas existes en mi vida.

Sasuke: Lo cierto es que eso no me extrañaría. –Continuó sin hacer caso al comentario de la pelirrosa. –Soy guapo, rico y estamos casados. No sería raro que te hubieras enamorado de mí.

Sakura: Más quisieras. –Lo cierto era que todo su encanto desaparecía cuando abría la bocaza, pensó. No sabía qué era lo que había empezado a sentir por el chico y tampoco quería saberlo.

Se quedó mirando su tez. Aquellos rasgos finos y marcados, su boca perfecta y sus ojos negros que eran tan fríos como profundos. Había que reconocer que era muy guapo. Luego comenzó a fijarse en su físico bien formado y… sin darse cuenta los dos se habían quedado parados en mitad de la calle y Sasuke se fijaba en ella con una gran y seductora sonrisa. Sakura no sabía por qué había hecho aquello y mucho menos lo que diría ahora. El pelinegro empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Sakura: ¿No sé de qué te ríes? Me estaba fijando en… en la forma en la que está cortado ese árbol.- Explicó con furia y a su vez muy avergonzada. Él la rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a atraerla hacia sí.

Sasuke: Sakura, ¿por qué intentas negarlo? –Fue acortando las distancias entre los dos, a penas unos centímetros para que sus labios se juntaran.

Sakura: No creo que a tu nueva novia le agrade esta situación.

Sasuke: Ya empezamos… ¡Ino no es mi novia! –Gritó.

Sakura: ¡Pues parece todo lo contrario! …

Sus dos amigos les observaron desde la otra punta del parque y sonrieron. Después, Hinata volvió a prestar atención al teatro y el chico reparó en su tierna sonrisa. Le parecía la más bella del mundo. Naruto quería explicarle sus sentimientos, intentar mostrarle todo lo que sentía, mas nunca había encontrado el momento idóneo para hacerlo y ahora podría ser su oportunidad.

Naruto: Hi-Hinata, yo…

Actor: ¡Eh, tú, el rubio con bigotes! –En ese instante todo el mundo volteó hacia él. -¡Venga, sube!

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Hinata: Vamos, Naruto, te ha tocado. –Ella le empujó hasta el escenario y en ese momento llegaron Sakura y Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿Qué hace ahí ese idiota?

Hinata: Va a participar en la obra. –Contestó entre risas.

Al bajar del escenario, sus amigos no podían parar de reír. El chico se enfadó con ellos, en parte avergonzado por el mal rato que había pasado y caminó delante de ellos sin dirigirles ninguna palabra.

Llegaron al hotel deseando comer algo. Fueron a sus habitaciones a dejar las cosas y después se dirigieron al comedor. Tras una gran comilona se dirigieron al lobby para decidir que harían ahora y allí se encontraron con Ino que llevaba buscando un buen rato.

Ino: ¡Sasuke! ¡Chicos! Por fin os encuentro. ¿Han sido buenas las compras? –Sakura le mostró una sonrisa forzada.

Sakura: Ya lo verás en la fiesta.

Sasuke: Te perdiste algo divertidísimo. –Naruto le miró de reojo para que se callara. El chico se dio cuenta e inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y susurró: Después te lo cuento.

Ino: Está bien, es una pena que no pudiera ir. ¡Ah! Por cierto, casi se me olvida. Sakura, alguien lleva llamándote toda la mañana.

Sasuke: ¿Llamándola?

Sakura: ¿Llamándome? –Repitió confundida.

Ino: Sí, creo que se trataba de un tal Sai. –La pelirrosa miró a Hinata ilusionada.

Sasuke: ¿Y qué quiere ahora ese? ¿Arruinarnos las vacaciones?

Sakura: No te permito que hables así de él. –Dijo con una mirada penetrante.- Sai es tres mil veces mejor persona que tú.

Sasuke: Oh, sí, seguro. Él no me llega ni a la suela del los zapatos. Sólo una boba se fijaría en él.

Sakura: ¿Qué me has llamado?

Sasuke: ¿Te das por aludida?

Ino: Bueno, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a la piscina? –Comentó intentando templar el ambiente.

Hinata: Sí y de esta forma, mientras Sakura habla con Sai, nosotros la esperamos allí.

Como dijo Hinata, Sakura fue a charlar con Sai y después se reunió con los demás en la piscina del hotel. Le contó que le echaba mucho de menos, en cambio, ella le había asegurado que cada vez faltaba menos para que ese mes terminara y que pronto volverían a estar juntos. El pelinegro observaba a las chicas desde el agua mientras Ino intentaba captar toda su atención. Cuando ya había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza a ese Sai, va él y se vuelve a meter en sus vidas. Aunque eso no era lo que más le molestaba y lo sabía.

Después de un rato, Sasuke consiguió librarse de la rubia cuando fue a cambiarse y se dirigió a ver a Sakura. No era para tanto, se decía, sólo la había llamado para saber como estaba. No obstante, algo en su interior le decía que había algo más. La chica salía de su cuarto y parecía que iba a dar una vuelta. Él la cogió del brazo y la llevó a un rincón donde nadie los molestara. Sakura se extrañó de su acción y se enfureció ya que no le gustaba que la trataran así.

Sakura: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –Preguntó soltándose del agarre.

Sasuke: Absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo está Sai?

Sakura: Bastante bien, para tu información.

Sasuke: Vaya, es una pena. –Ese comentario le sentó mal a la chica. –Espero que no le dijeras a nadie que Sai es tu novio.

Sakura: ¿Y si es así qué? A ti no te molesta para nada.

Sasuke: ¡Claro que me molesta! Estoy casado contigo y no quiero que piensen que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, es un cornudo.

Sakura: ¡Siempre igual! –Le gritó. –Sólo te importas tú, tú y, obviamente, tú. ¿Sabe Ino que estamos casados?

Sasuke: No, no he visto oportunidad para contárselo.

Sakura: ¿No? Oh, yo te ahorraré ese trabajo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué? Ella no tiene por qué saber nada.

Sakura: Pues entonces, tú tampoco tienes por qué saber nada de lo que ocurra entre Sai y yo.

Sasuke: No es lo mismo, ella no es mi novia.

Sakura: Déjame en paz. –Intentó irse, pero la volvió a sujetar del brazo.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Una sensación extraña les recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. La chica tiró de él para que dejara de agarrarla y se fue de allí empujándolo a la salida.

¿A caso le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible? ¿No era suficiente estar ahí en contra de su voluntad que además tenía que aguantar los caprichos de aquel niño mimado? Se sentía frustrada, necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga, aún así, no sabía que quería decirle. Estaba harta de que Sasuke intentara interponerse entre Sai y ella, pero, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía en realidad?

Se paró frente a la habitación de Hinata y escuchó unas risas. Al principio creyó que Naruto estaría con ella, mas se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una risa femenina. Dio dos suaves toques en la puerta y la pelinegra le abrió enseguida. Cuando entró vio a Ino sentada en su cama con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al verla entrar. Ninguna de las dos se llevaban bien, eso estaba claro.

Hinata: Sakura, ¿qué tal? Siéntate con nosotras. –Dijo sentándose al lado de Ino. Ella se sentó junto a su amiga.

Sakura: ¿De qué estabais hablando?

Hinata: Bueno… cosas sin importancia.

Ino: En realidad, le estaba contando lo dulce que es Sasuke conmigo últimamente. –Expuso con una sonrisa triunfal. Quería enfadarla, no obstante, a Sakura no le interesaba ese chico en lo más mínimo, ¿o sí?

Sakura: ¡Vaya! Yo creía que se estaba hartando de ti. Siempre tan pegada a él. –La sonrisa de Ino desapareció.

Hinata: Lo cierto es que estuvieron muy unidos de pequeños. –La pelinegra intentaba clamar la situación, las miradas entre las otras dos chicas eran penetrantes.

Ino: Creo que me pedirá que vaya con el a la fiesta. Yo creo que sigue sintiendo algo por mí.

Sakura: Es una pena que no ocurra eso.

Hinata: Sakura… -La reprimió temiendo las intenciones de su amiga.

Ino: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sakura: ¿No sabías a caso que Sasuke y yo estábamos casados? –Ahora era ella la que sonreía, mientras la cara de la rubia se quedaba sin expresión alguna.- Bueno, ahora sí.

Ino: ¿Eso es…?

Sakura: ¿Cierto? ¡Claro! ¿Qué gano yo mintiéndote? –Se levantó con la cabeza agachada y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta.

Hinata: ¡Ino, espera! – Ya se había marchado. -¿Se puede saber por qué le has dicho eso? Ella intentaba ser amable. –Sakura se extrañó de su tono de voz. Nunca la había visto enfadada de esa manera.

Sakura: ¿Es que no ves que siempre intenta molestarme? No es que le caiga muy bien que digamos.

Hinata: ¡No era para que le dijeras eso! –Le gritó.- Entre Sasuke y tú sólo hay un contrato.

Sakura: Venía a charlar contigo, pero veo que ahora va a ser imposible. –Salió de la habitación dando un leve portazo. Todo le salía absolutamente mal.

Sasuke disfrutaba de un poco de aire libre. Naruto acababa de irse para ver cómo se encontraba Hinata cuando Ino llegó corriendo y con una mirada llena de furia. Ella le dijo que le acompañara un momento a dentro y cuando estuvieron algo apartados de la gente, comenzó a hablar.

Ino: ¿No crees que se te ha olvidado contarme algo? Algo como que estás casado con esa Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke: ¿Te lo ha contado ella?

Ino: Eso no importa Sasuke. ¡Dios! –La chica se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó una tímida carcajada. –Eso lo explica todo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué es lo que explica? Mira, yo puedo…

Ino: No, ya no. – Interrumpió. –La forma en que tú la miras, en que os habláis, en como te mira cuando estoy contigo. Me podía imaginar algo, pero de ahí a que estuvierais casados… -Suspiró y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Sasuke: No entiendo lo que quieres decir. Entre ella y yo no hay nada, absolutamente nada. Todo esto es culpa de nuestros padres.

Ino: No intentes mentirte. –Dijo sin volverse.- Venga, Sasuke, está claro que entre vosotros hay algo. Podría decir, incluso, que estás enamorado de ella. –El pelinegro se quedó solo apoyado contra la pared. ¿Sería verdad que estaba enamorado de Sakura? Todo aquello le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza.

Naruto subió a su cuarto con las ideas bastante claras. Para empezar le pediría a Hinata que fuera con ella a la fiesta del hotel. Para su mala suerte, cuando llegó no había nadie.

Hinata volvió al hotel junto con Ino. Le había sentado muy mal que Sakura le dijera todo eso, no era justo. Habían estado tomando un café y ahora iba a subir a cambiarse para luego ir a cenar. Cuando entro en su cuarto, se encontró a Naruto durmiendo. Estaba estirado completamente en la cama de matrimonio y ocupando todo el espacio. Le parecía tan tierno.

Acarició sus cabellos platinados y revueltos y el chico comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta que abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella se sonrojó y se apartó para que no lo notara.

Naruto: ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

Hinata: Fui a dar una vuelta con Ino. Es una chica agradable.

Naruto: ¿Y Sakura? ¿No fue con vosotras? –La pelinegra se sentó a su lado y miró a la nada entristecida.

Hinata: Me enfadé con ella. Le contó a Ino que se había casado con Sasuke sólo para hacerle daño. Eso es egoísta, ella tiene a Sai. Que deje a los demás ser felices. –Hubo un silencio.

Naruto: Irás a la fiesta mañana, ¿no? –Ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa. -¿Te apetece ser mi acompañante? –Hinata notó como sus mejillas se llenaban de un color rojo intenso y agachó la cabeza para intentar que el chico no lo notara, mas fue tarde y provocó una pequeña risa de su parte.

Hinata: Bu-bueno, yo cre-creo que sí –Dijo al fin. Él se puso en pie de un salto y se mostró muy contento.

Naruto: ¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre. –Ambos salieron y se encontraron a Sasuke que se dirigía a su cuarto cabizbajo y pensativo. -¡Hey! ¿No quieres bajar con nosotros?

Sasuke: No tengo hambre, sólo tengo ganas de descansar un rato. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

Hinata: Está bien, ya hablaremos mañana. Venga, Naruto. –Los dos chicos se fueron y él entró en su habitación.

Se tumbó en su cama para intentar dormir, pero no tenía sueño. Miró al techo durante algunos minutos y luego observó la terraza. Era una noche preciosa. La luna llena desprendía una maravillosa luz plateada y las estrellas llenaban el cielo. Se levantó despacio y fue hacia allí. Abrió la puerta corredera, salió y se apoyó en la barandilla dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Un momento, él no había suspirado. Giró su cabeza a la derecha y se encontró con Sakura. La chica estaba inmóvil, con los brazos sujetando su cabeza y sobre barandilla, mirando a un punto del firmamento. Aquella luz le favorecía mucho, se dijo.

Sakura: ¿Disfrutas del paisaje? –Él se sobresaltó al oír su voz.

Sasuke: Eh… Claro, Venecia siempre tiene muy buenas vistas. –Sonrió y ella se quedó sin habla. No sabía como interpretar sus palabras. –En cuanto a lo de Ino…

Sakura: Te lo merecías. Te habías comportado de manera muy borde conmigo.

Sasuke: Está bien, no quiero discutir contigo. Pero ahora me tendrás que hacer un favor. –Ella dudó.

Sakura: ¿Qué favor?

Sasuke: Resulta que ella no me creyó cuando le dije que era todo mentira, así que ahora ella está enfadada.

Sakura: Si pretendes que vaya a hablar con ella, te equivocas de persona.

Sasuke: En realidad, te iba a pedir que fueras conmigo a la fiesta, aunque si me equivoco de persona…

Sakura: ¿Qué te hace pensar que iría contigo?

Sasuke: No lo sé, sería divertido y así mantendríamos las apariencias. –Él seguía sonriendo y Sakura lo miró sin estar muy convencida. – Es sólo una noche.

Sakura: Vale, iré contigo.

Sasuke: Pues, hasta mañana. –Concluyó volviendo a meterse dentro.

Sakura: Hasta mañana. –Susurró para sí. Esa invitación, sin duda, le había alegrado el día.

Aquella mañana, Sakura se levantó radiante de felicidad y deseando que llegara la noche. No quería pensar en por qué sentía aquello, sólo quería disfrutar al máximo aunque durara un día. Sin embargo, quedaba algo por solucionar.

Hinata seguía enfadada con ella y parecía no tener intenciones de perdonarla. Naruto le dijo que no se preocupara, que ya se le pasaría. Eso esperaba ella y contra más pronto sucediera mejor.

El día pasó rápido. Todos los empleados de hotel se preocuparon porque la piscina y la pista de baile quedaran bien decoradas. Todos iban para allá y para acá, trayendo y llevando cosas. Eso volvía loco a cualquiera.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse y Sakura se encerró para arreglarse. Esa noche quería deslumbrar, pero hubiera preferido que Hinata estuviera a su lado.

Sasuke y Naruto esperaban en le lobby a que sus dos chicas bajaran. Estaban charlando de tonterías cuando el ascensor se abrió. Hinata apareció con un largo vestido de color plata brillante y unas grande alas transparentes a su espalda. Su cara estaba maquillada con purpurina. Para los labios había utilizado un gloss rosa y para los ojos, una sobra blanca. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y en él le colgaban unas tiras que hacían juego con el vestido. Los dos jóvenes estaban boquiabiertos.

Hinata: ¿Sakura, dónde está?

Sasuke: Aún no ha bajado. –Dijo volviendo en sí. –Tu disfraz es de…

Hinata: Soy un hada.

Naruto: Un hada preciosa. –Comentó cogiendo su mano. Ella se puso algo nerviosa y Sasuke se rió al notarlo.

Sakura bajó a los cinto minutos. Llevaba un vestido de la época romántica rojo intenso. Era algo escotado con un lindo lazo bajo el pecho. El vestido caía recto ocultando sus zapatos y por detrás se veía algo de cola. Sus labios iban a juego. El pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño alrededor de una bella diadema de brillantes. Era sencillo, pero todos coincidieron en que parecía un ángel. Sasuke se acercó a ella, mas no sabía qué decirle.

Naruto: Wow. Estás guapísima.

Sakura: Gracias, Naruto. Pero, ¿por qué llevas un traje?

Naruto: Ah, es que voy vestido de Bond, James Bond. –Los cuatro se rieron.

Sakura: ¡Qué origina! ¿Y tú, Sasuke? –Él extendió su mano y ella la cogió.

Sasuke: Se supone que soy un burgués, aunque ahora creo que con tanta belleza no llego a tal categoría. –La chica se sonrojó.

Sakura: Hinata, tú también estás muy guapa. –Parecía que no iba a contestar, aunque se dirigió hacia su amiga y la abrazó. –Me alegra que ya no estés enfadada conmigo. Te he echado de menos.

Hinata: Yo también.

Naruto: Venga, que vamos a ser los últimos.

El salón de baile era grande, con una tenue luz y muchas parejas disfrazadas habían empezado a moverse. Había mesas de bebidas al fondo y los camareros portaban bandejas de canapés. Dos grandes puertas abiertas de par en par daban paso a la piscina, la cual estaba cubierta con un toldo y donde la mayoría de las personas reían, charlaban y se divertían.

Naruto y Hinata fueron a bailar, en cambio, los otros dos salieron fuera. Divisaron una hermosa fuente solitaria y muy iluminada y decidieron caminar hacia ella.

Sasuke Estás bellísima. –Sakura se puso algo nerviosa. SE abrazó ya que sentía algo de frío y Sasuke le colocó su chaqueta por encima.

Sakura: Creo que eso lo has dicho antes.

Sasuke: No importa cuantas veces lo repita mientras sea verdad. –El comentario hizo sonrojar a la chica.

Sakura: Gracias. –Llegaron al la fuente y se quedaron mirando uno frente al otro. Sasuke colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y los dos se acercaron lentamente.

El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba aunque ya no tuviera frío. No podían parar de mirarse. Sentían sus gélidos alientos y apenas centímetros les separaban. Todo era perfecto. Todo hasta que escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban.

¿?: ¿Sakura?

Sakura: No puede ser…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Sakura: No puede ser… ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Se acercó a su amigo completamente empapado mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla del hotel.

Sasuke: Sí… ¡qué oportuno! ¿No podías haber ido a cambiarte antes?

Naruto: Hinata te está buscando, ha subido a su cuarto un poco enfadada.

Sakura: Ok, voy a verla. Chao. –Se marcó echando un leve vistazo a Sasuke. Él por su parte, miró al rubio con mucha furia.

Sasuke: Naruto, ¿te das cuenta de que acabas de arruinar un momento perfecto? –Naruto se limitó a sentarse en el suelo y a agachar la cabeza. Sasuke se sentó a su lado aún enfadado.

Naruto: Después de bailar, Hinata y yo fuimos a tomar el aire. Estábamos cogidos de la mano y cuando le iba a decir lo que siento… ¡me resbalo en el borde de la piscina y caigo al agua con ella detrás! –Sasuke no pudo evitar reirse.

Sasuke: No puedo creer que seas tan patoso.

Naruto: Gracias por los ánimos. Me alegro de tenerte como amigo. –Soltó con cierta ironía.

Sasuke: ¡Hey! Yo no he venido aquí a arruinarle nada a nadie. Hasta que tú llegaste yo estaba a punto de besar a Sakura. –El rubio levanto la cabeza con curiosidad.

Naruto: Vaya, con que te gusta, ¿eh?

Sasuke: Para el carro, aquí el único que está enbobado eres tú. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Hinata?

Naruto: ¿Después de pedirle perdón tres mil veces? No lo sé.

Sasuke: ¿Te gusta de verdad? – Preguntó con un tono serio.

Naruto: Sí y es mas que eso. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Sasuke: Pues, entonces, déjamelo todo a mí. –El rubio lo miró algo inseguro.

Naruto: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sasuke: Dame diez minutos y te lo explicaré todo. –Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el hotel.

Sakura estuvo con Hinata casi el resto de la noche. La pelinegra estaba algo disgustada por aquel incidente, pero también sentía que el chico quería decirle algo importante y aquello la ponía muy nerviosa. Cuando dejó a su amiga, la ojijade se dirigió a su habitación y se percató de que ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, en cambio, no tenía sueño.

Observó la puerta situada justo al lado de la suya y recordó lo que hubiera pasado esa noche si Naruto no hubiera aparecido. Sonrió mentalmente al pensar en aquella escena. Después sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y eso hizo que se sobresaltara. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿Te he asustado?

Sakura: Un poco… -Ambos sonrieron. Se hizo un silencio incómodo por parte de ella y el chico lo notó. Se acercó con lentitud hacia ella y enredó un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. La chica sintió como los colores le teñían sus mejillas e intentó ocultarlo bajando la mirada. El joven se acercó a su oído.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no retomamos lo que habíamos dejado antes? –Le susurró. Ella quedó totalmente paralizada. Sasuke colocó ambas manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Ahora, pensándolo con más detenimiento, a Sakura le parecía una locura muy grande, aunque una parte de ella quería volver a besar aquellos labios. Sus ojos se posaron en los de él y observaron como se estrechaba la distancia entre sus bocas hasta el punto de sentir el dulce aliento de uno sobre el otro. El beso empezó como algo tímido y tierno. La chica reaccionó y entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de él y pronto Sasuke decidió aventurarse más e introdujo su lengua en la de ella causando un respingo por su parte. Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. El beso era cada vez más apasionado y no tenían ninguna gana de que ese momento terminara.

Perdida la noción del tiempo, ambos chicos se separaron sin apenas poder respirar con normalidad y sin poder dejar de mirarse. El pelinegro acarició una de sus manos y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Sasuke: Buenas noches. – Sakura sólo atinó a devolverle la sonrisa y observó como se metía en su cuarto.

No obstante, su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando al fondo del pasillo descubrió a Ino con una cara de pocos amigos y parecía haber visto la escena completa. La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta de inmediato y se metió en su cuarto, sin percatarse de la curiosidad que sentía en esos momentos la rubia.

Hinata rodó en su amplia cama de matrimonio y notó un hueco vacío. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se dio cuenta de que Naruto no había pasado la noche allí. Instintivamente se preocupó. Era cierto que al principio estaba algo enfadada con él por el incidente en la piscina, en cambio, no se podría haber imaginado que el chico se lo iba a tomar tan enserio.

Cuando miró el reloj apenas eran las doce de la mañana, con lo cual significaba que tendría suerte si aún quedaba algo de desayuno en la cocina del hotel. Se tomó su tiempo para darse un baño de agua caliente, que bien le hacía falta. Después salió para vestirse con un fino vestido rosa pálido de tirantas y que le llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla. Luego, se cepilló un poco el pelo y abrió la puerta para salir.

Frente a ésta sen encontraba el rubio de espaldas tambaleándose sobre sus talones. Hinata se sorprendió al verle y vaciló entre decir o no algo.

Hinata: ¿Naruto? –El joven se asustó al oír su voz y se giró con rapidez llevando sus brazos a su espalda

Naruto: Hinata yo… yo quería decirte que lo siento. – Le entregó un hermoso ramo de rosas, más de dos docenas sólo para ella. La pelinegra sintió como le faltaban las palabras. Agarró el ramo con las manos temblorosas y fijó su mirada en la del chico sintiendo como la emoción iba a provocar que pronto se le saltaran las lágrimas. – Siento mucho lo de anoche y quiero recompensártelo de alguna forma.

Hinata: ¿Pe-pero cómo? –Logró pronunciar.

Naruto: Por ahora sólo te diré que te voy a invitar a desayunar y después iremos a dar un paseo. –Explicó con una sonrisa. La chica no sabía qué decir. –Espérame en el vestíbulo. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró en su habitación.

A esas horas, por el vestíbulo, circulaba mucha gente. Algunos entraban, otros salían, los recepcionistas atendían a éste a aquel, pero nadie se estaba quieto. Hinata se sentó en un cómodo sofá mientras observaba a todas esas personas sin ver nada, en realidad. Su mente cavilaba entre el hambre que tenía en esos momentos y entre lo que Naruto tenía planeado hacer.

No pasó ni un minuto de su llegada cuando una joven rubia hizo su aparición. Ella la miró dubitativa unos instantes y la saludó con la mano. La aludida correspondió gustosamente al saludo y se acercó a Hinata dando grandes zancadas.

Ino: ¿Qué tal?

Hinata: Eh… Bien. –Se sentó a su lado. –Bueno, yo, esto… Estaba esperando a Naruto para desayunar y…

Ino: Oh, no te preocupes. Te haré compañía hasta que él vuelva. –Hinata miró al suelo sin saber qué más decir. –Oí lo de la fiesta. Que mala suerte, ¿verdad?

Hinata: Sí, no obstante, fue un accidente y a cualquiera puede pasarle.

Ino: Supongo… De todas formas, me alegra que al menos una pareja haya salido bien parada. –Puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios al ver la cara de extrañeza de la otra chica.

Hinata: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ino: Vamos, es obvio. Ayer vi a Sakura y a Sasuke besándose después de la fiesta y como ella dijo que estaban casados y luego duermen en habitaciones separadas, parece que al fin se han arreglado un poco las cosas entre ellos.

Hinata: Eso no puede ser… -Susurró.

Ino: ¿Perdón?

Hinata: Nada, sólo que… -Hizo una pausa. –Sakura está con Sai… -Susurró para sí, aunque la rubia pudo captarlo con algo de dificultad.

Ino: ¿Quién es…?

Naruto: ¿Lista? –Dijo irrumpiendo allí de repente. -¡Ah! Hola Ino. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ino: No, yo ya me iba. –Sonrió abiertamente. –Pasadlo bien. –Se quedó allí parada viendo como Naruto cogía a Hinata del brazo y la llevaba casi a rastras hacia la puerta.

Ésta, preocupada por si había hablado demasiado de más, moró por encima de su hombro y vio que la rubia ya no estaba allí.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a la recepción. Tenía muchas ganas de descubrir quién era ese tal Sai y más si eso le iba a permitir separar a Sakura de Sasuke. Temari, una de las recepcionistas, la vio parada junto al mostrador y acudió corriendo.

Temari: ¿Desea algo señorita Ino?

Ino: ¡Temari, qué bueno verte! Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le agolpaban a Sasuke en la cabeza creando un sin fin de preguntas que reciend despertado no podía contestar.

Aún somnoliento se metió en el baño. Cuando salió de allí se fijó en la hora y vio que eran casi las una y media, prácticamente la hora de comer. Se vistió con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros y fue a la habitación de al lado, ya que ese día no pensaba comer solo.

Tocó dos veces con suavidad y esperó. Tras un largo tiempo de espera, volvió a tocar, esta vez más fuerte y se apoyó en la pared. No parecía haber nadie en la habitación, así que en cuanto se harto de estar ahí parado sin hacer nada dio media vuelta en dirección al comedor. De improvisto, la puerta se abrió.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke! –Dijo entre jadeos. –Lo siento, estaba vistiéndome.-El chico se dio media vuelta y sonrió al verla.

Lucía un peto vaquero de tirantes hasta la mitad del muslo y unas sandalias negras. Su pelo estaba algo revuelto por habérselo arreglado a toda prisa y sus mejillas coloradas por correr a abrir la puerta. Aún así, su rojo se incrementó al ver aquella sonrisa perfecta.

Sasuke: ¿Quería que vinieras conmigo a comer y luego podríamos ir un rato a la piscina?

Sakura: E-Está bien. –Sasuke alargó su mano para tomar la de la chica y ésta la observó perpleja. Sin duda, todo aquello le parecía ir demasiado deprisa y más cuando su novio, su verdadero novio, la esperaba en la otra punta del mundo. Pero ya que estaba obligada a permanecer en ese viaje, lo que quería en ese momento era disfrutar y olvidarse de lo demás. Agarró su mano con delicadeza y se colocó a su lado. –Vamos.

Ya entrada la tarde, Hinata y Naruto caminaban por un parque cuyo nombre Hinata no había sabido recordar. Ambos sonreían, se miraban, reían, en fin, se lo pasaban de maravilla juntos. Se pararon frente a un estanque de agua cristalina y poco profunda.

Hinata: Creo que nos hemos pasado con la comida – Le dijo acariciando su estómago. Naruto se echó a reír.

Naruto: ¿Pero qué dices? Hemos comido lo justo y lo necesario para crecer sanos y fuertes.

Hinata: ¡Pero Naruto! Tú y yo ya no estamos en edad de crecimiento. –Los dos chicos se carcajearon durante un rato. –Bueno, ¿cómo vamos a acabar este fantástico día?

Naruto: Había pensado en ir al cine. He oído que hay unas películas nuevas que están muy bien. –La pelinegra le miró con curiosidad.

Hinata: ¿En serio has planeado todo esto?

Naruto: Claro, ¿cómo sino iba a conseguir tu perdón? – La chica sintió que se sonrojaba. Él la cogió de la mano y se dirigieron al cine.

Sakura acompañó a Sasuke hasta su habitación. El chico se había dejado su m´vil allí y quería saber si existía alguna noticia de Naruto y Hinata. La invitó a pasar y ésta, dudosa, aceptó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó como lo buscaba por todos lados.

Sakura: Entonces, ¿has preparado un maravilloso día para que Naruto se le declare a Hinata?

Sasuke: Sí. –Contestó entrando en el baño. –Aquí estaba.

Sakura: ¿Y crees que eso acabará con la mala suerte de Naruto? –Le preguntó en cuanto salió con su móvil en la mano y una sonrisa triunfal.

Sasuke: En realidad, no. –Sakura se rió ante aquello. –Pero tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un día muy especial. –Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comprobar si tenía algún mensaje mientras Sakura hacía el intento de curiosear.

Sakrua: ¿Nada?

Sasuke: No, se deben de estar divirtiendo porque, de lo contrario, ya me hubiera llamado para pedir ayuda.

Sakura: Eso es bueno. –Sasuke metió el móvil en un bolsillo del pantalón y acarició la mano de la chica. -¿Qu-qué ha…?

Sasuke: Si quieres también puede ser un día especial para nosotros. –Sakura quedó paralizada. El pelinegro dejó su mano y acarició su mejilla para después atraerla hacia él y comenzar a besarla.

Al principio fueron lentos pero en poco tiempo cambiaron a ser más fogosos y apasionados. Con una mano en la cintura, el Uchiha tumbó a Sakura en la cama colocándose encima de ella. Las manos temblorosas de la chica rodearon su cuello y se enredaron en su negro cabello. En ese momento ninguno de los dos podía pensar. Sasuke liberó sus labios para besar su mandíbula y acabar en su cuello, el cual mordisqueó y causó uno que otro suspiro en ella.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a recorrer cada una de sus curvas mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa. El joven se despojó de ella con un ágil movimiento y permitiendo que Sakura no pudiera apartar la mirada de su torso desnudo y bien formado. Volvió a besarla en los labios mientras bajaba una mano hasta su muslo y lo estrechaba con fuerza y con la otra, buscaba la cremallera de su peto y empezó a bajarla lentamente a la vez que besaba cada parte de su piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Dejaron que sus hormonas les dominaran y no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el aquí y ahora. El cierre de la cremallera estaba llegando a su fin y entre beso y beso, Sakura había comenzado a desabrocharle los pantalones al pelinegro. Sólo existían ellos y aquella habitación y… ese odioso teléfono que había comenzado a sonar devolviéndolos a la realidad. La pelirrosa se sentó de un brinco dándole la espalda al tiempo que se subía la cremallera temblorosa y avergonzada. Por otro lado, Sasuke fue a descolgar el teléfono de la habitación.

Recepcionista: Señor Uchiha, su esposa tiene una visita en recepción.

Sasuke: ¿Y por qué llaman a esta habitación? –Preguntó furioso.

Recepcionista: Bueno, como es su habitación…

Sasuke: Sí, ya lo sé. Ahora se lo digo. Adiós. –Colgó con tal fuerza que hizo rebotar el aparato sobre la mesilla. Se giró para ver a la chica, que aún seguía de espaldas. –Hay alguien esperándote abajo. –Explicó con un tono más calmado.

Sakura: Gracias. –Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin tener el valor de mirarle a la cara.

Sasuke: Sakura, esto…

Sakura: No va a volver a pasar. Sácalo de tu cabeza. –Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Él se quedó pensando unos segundos en sus palabras. Alzó la mirada hacia el teléfono. "Y todo por culpa de esa estúpida llamada", se dijo. Lo agarró con fuerza y lo arrojó contra la puerta. Obviamente, esa no era su idea sobre un día especial.

Sakura se paró junto al ascensor. Sus músculos habían dejado de responderle y su cerebro no la dejaba emitir ningún tipo de pensamiento. Incluso se podría decir que apenas respiraba. Lo único que demostraba que estaba viva era una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla. Una diminuta lágrima de exasperación, enfado, rabia y confusión. Era joven, guapa y con dinero y toda su vida la había pasado amando a un solo hombre. Ahora, todo su mundo, todo lo que había conocido, se rompía en mil pedazos.

Se limpió la lágrima y se obligó a ella misma a evadir todos sus problemas. Los encerró bajo llave aunque sólo fuera por esa noche ya que quería estar presentable para aquella visita que la esperaba abajo.

Cuando Hinata y Naruto terminaron de ver la película, ya se había hecho de noche. En la entrada del cine los esperaba una enorme limusina negra.

Hinata: ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Es para nosotros? –Preguntó muy sorprendida e ilusionada.

Naruto: Toda nuestra. –Dijo abriéndole la puerta para que entrara. –Y aún queda algo más.

Hinata: ¿Algo más? –Preguntó ya dentro del coche. -¡Vaya! No paras de sorprenderme. –Comentó muy divertida.

Naruto: De eso se trata.- Le mostró una amplia sonrisa que podría haber hecho desmayar a la chica. –Arranque.

La limusina recorrió un laberinto de calles. Hinata las observaba con gran expectación. Todas esas luces, la gente paseando, la música, era un verdadero paisaje. Aparcaron cerca del río veneciano. Naruto le agarró la mano y la condujo hasta donde se hallaba una góndola.

Hinata: Naruto, dime que no es cierto. –El chico se limitó a sonreír y siguieron caminando. Se pararon al lado de la góndola y él saludó a un muchacho que se montó y les invitó a hacer lo mismo.

Naruto: Hinata, te presento a Angelo. Va a ser nuestro guía en esta mágica noche. –La chica le saludó con la mano y no supo qué mas decir ya que estaba flipando en ese momento.

La luna nueva se encontraba posada en el cielo por lo que las luces artificiales de la calle eran las únicas que iluminaban su camino. Todo era muy romántico y Hinata no podía estar compartiendo ese momento con otra persona que no fuera el chico que tenía sentado a su lado en esos instantes. Se giró para mirarlo a la cara y vio que él al miraba fijamente. La cogió de las manos y se preparó para decir algo.

Naruto: ¿Sabes? Llevo mucho tiempo intentando decirte algo.

Hinata: ¿Eso tan importante que me querías decir en la fiesta?

Naruto: Sí, pero no me interrumpas. No quiero que un desastre meteorológico estropee todo esto. –Ella se limitó a asentir intentando aparentar seriedad, aunque en realidad estuviese muy entusiasmada. – Desde hace algún tiempo llevo sintiendo algo por una chica, alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado como una verdadera amiga y que me gustaría que a partir de ahora pasara a ser algo más.

Hinata: ¿Y esa chica es…? –Preguntó casi sin voz.

Naruto: Tú, Hinata, ¿quisieras ser mi novia? – Sus manos comenzaron a temblar bajo las del chico y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza. Él, al ver que no obtenía respuesta, se fue acercando con lentitud hacia ella y la besó.

Hinata sintió como si miles de fuegos artificiales estallaran en su interior. En ese momento tenía todo lo que deseaba, a partir de ese instante se sentía completa. Una lágrima de felicidad resbaló por su rostro. El rubio se separó de ella y la limpió con su dedo pulgar.

Naruto: Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

Hinata: ¡Por supuesto! –Lleno de felicidad, la estrechó entre sus brazos y se volvieron a besar.

Sakura se montó en el ascensor y pulsó el botón de la planta baja. Cuando se encontraba en ella, entró en el vestíbulo y se dirigió a la recepción. Una vez allí se percató de que no había nadie esperándola. Podría haber sido una broma, pensó. De cualquier manera, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una voz muy conocida para ella la llamó por su nombre. Ella se giró y todo su cuerpo se quedó rígido como si acabara de ver a un fantasma. Sintió una oleada de remordimientos al ver que se acercaba y se hizo más fuerte cuando la besó. Su nombre, Sai.

Sakura: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo? –Preguntó todavía paralizada.

Sai: ¿Sorprendida? No podía soportar estar más tiempo separados así que cogí el primer vuelo y acabo de llegar. –Él no podía parar de sonreír y abrazarla, ella, en cambio, no asimilaba la situación. -¡Di algo!

Sakura. Es que aún no me lo puedo creer. –Se forzó a sonreír. -¡Es genial! Vamos a mi habitación para que dejes las cosas y hablamos.

Sai: Ok, ¡qué prisas! –Sakura se giró y comenzó a andar. Pulsó el botón para llamar al ascensor y éste se abrió de inmediato, con Sasuke dentro. -¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Salió de allí y se colocó frente a los dos. -¿Qué hace éste aquí? ¿Por qué le has dicho que venta? –Le gritó a Sakura.

Sai: Oye, chaval, no le grites así.

Sakura: Sai, cálmate. Y tú, idiota, yo no le he dicho a nadie nada.

Sasuke: ¡Por supuesto que no! –Dijo con sarcasmo. –Tú eras la primera persona que te quejabas por no tenerlo cerca.

Sakura: ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual lo que pienses. Vámonos, Sai. –Se subieron en el ascensor.

Sasuke: ¡SAKURA!

Sakura: Olvídame.

Naruto y Hinata, que entraban en ese momento cogidos de la mano y habían oído el último grito del pelinegro, se acercaron a su amigo para saber qué pasaba. Él les miró lleno de rabia y se fue sin decir nada.

Cuando Sai y Sakura entraron en su habitación, la chica se desplomó en la cama con unas tremendas ganas de llorar y sintiéndose muy confusa y dolida. El recién llegado se limitó a dejar sus cosas en el suelo y a dirigirse hacia la pelirrosa. Se tumbó junto a ella y la comenzó a besar con desesperación deseando recuperar todo el tiempo que había pasado separados.

Sai: Te he echado tanto de menos.

Sakura: Sai… -Dijo intentando apartarse. –Esta noche no, por favor.

Sai: ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: No estoy de humos. –Se levantó y se encerró en el baño.

Salió con el pijama puesto. Las luces ya estaban apagadas y él ya se había metido en la cama. Sakura se acostó a su lado quedando de espaldas a él y con los ojos abiertos. Sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban.

Sai: Buenas noches, amor. –Le susurró con un tierno beso en la nuca.

Su corazón se le encogió al notar aquello. En ese momento, esa situación no le resultaba del todo agradable, algo había cambiado en su interior.

**N/A: ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**También quería disculparme ya que no estoy actualizando tan seguido como me gustaría, no obstante, como ahora estoy de vacaciones, espero hacerlo.**

**Quiero darles a todas las gracias por vuestras reviews y por ser tan pacientes ^^**

**Cuidense, dejen reviews y hasta el próximo chap.**

**Bss&Bye.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Hinata esperaba a su amiga al lado de la salida del hotel par ir de compras. Necesitaban hablar de muchas cosas, tales como qué pasó anoche y por qué había visto a Sai vagabundear por los pasillos.

Sakura llegó con una sonrisa apagada. La pelinegra la cogió del brazo y ambas salieron a la calle. El hotel estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad por lo que no tuvieron que andar mucho hasta llegar a los escaparates y a una multitud que les cortaba el paso cada dos por tres.

Sakura: Es imposible pasar a estas horas por aquí. –Comentó intentando empezar una conversación. La otra chica, perdida en sus pensamientos, despertó de repente.

Hinata: Eh, sí, supongo… -Hubo una pausa- ¿Sai esta aquí? –Sakura se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta. El salir con su mejor amiga había hecho que se le esfumaran todos sus problemas.

Sakura: Lle-llegó anoche. Siento no habértelo dicho antes.

Hinata: ¿Por eso Sasuke estaba gritando cuando Naruto y yo volvimos?

Sakura: Sí, lo único que le interesa es guardar las apariencias. Me tiene harta. –Hinata la miró a los ojos y creyó observar algo de tristeza en ellos. –Pero no hablemos de mí. Cuéntame, ¿te ha pedido que seas su novia?

Hinata: ¿Naruto? –Asintió con efusividad. -¡Sí!

Le empezó a contar todo lo sucedido mientras se probaban ropa y la compraban. Iban cargadas de bolsas de vuelta al hotel. Por el camino encontraron a Sai y a Naruto, a los que les dieron todo el cargamento y siguieron comprando. Al atardecer se sentaron en una bellísima cafetería a admirar la hermosa puesta de sol.

Hinata: Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos lo pasábamos así de bien.

Sai: Hace mucho tiempo las cosas eran muy distintas.

Naruto: ¡Eh! A mí me gustan las cosas como están ahora. –Comentó cogiendo la mano de su novia mientras se reían. –Hey, Sasuke, ¿cómo te va? – Gritó cuando vio que su amigo e Ino paseaban cerca de allí. Los dos chicos se acercaron a ellos, aunque el pelinegro estaba claramente disgustado por ello.

Sasuke: Volvíamos al hotel. –Explicó lanzando una mirada de furia a Sakura y después a Sai.

Ino: Creo que no nos han presentado. –Le dijo a Sai con una amplia sonrisa. –Mi nombre es Ino, soy una muy buena amiga de Sasuke. –Le tendió la mano.

Sai: Yo soy Sai…

Sakura: Él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. –Se apresuró a decir mientras se estrechaban las manos.

Sasuke: Bueno, nos vemos en el hotel.

Naruto: ¿Ya os vais?

Sasuke: Sí, estoy un poco cansado. Vamos, Ino.

Ino: Vale. Encantado de conocerte Sai. –Los dos chicos se marcharon.

Naruto: ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Sasuke?

Sai: Ese siempre está de mal humor. –Contestó. Los dos chicos se rieron, por otro lado, Hinata observó que su amiga no tenía muy buena cara.

Llegaron al hotel bien entrada la noche. Todo estaba muy silencioso por los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones así que los cuatro decidieron que lo mejor sería pasar sin hacer ruido. Eso les resultó bastante difícil dada la risa que les producía.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, Ino salía de la de Sasuke. A la ojijade eso le causó más dolor del que se podía llegar a imaginar, no obstante, aquel dolor se transformó en ira al ver la mirada de satisfacción de la rubia.

Ino: Chicos, me gustaría invitaros a salir mañana.

Hinata: ¿A salir? ¿Dónde?

Ino: Bueno, hay una discoteca cerca de aquí que está muy bien así que podríamos celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida para Sai.

Sai: A mí me parece genial. Buenas noches. –Los demás dijeron lo mismo y se empezaron a meter en las habitaciones.

Ino: Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Preguntó antes de que se marchara.

Sakura: Cre-creo que sí. –Se giró a mirar a Sai. –Ahora voy. –Se quedaron solas.

Ino: Me gustaría que dejáramos toda esa guerra que tenemos entre nosotras y que intentáramos ser amigas. –Sakura la miró con perplejidad. Hace un momento parecía estar disfrutando de salir de la habitación de Sasuke sólo para joderla y ahora le pedía una tregua. Era de locos. -¿Qué me dices?

Sakura: No entiendo nada, Ino. ¿A qué juegas?

Ino: Mira, yo no sé qué hay entre Sasuke y tú, pero tampoco quiero herir tus sentimientos. –Intentaba mostrarse sincera, por otra parte, Sakura sabía que todo aquello era una farsa.

Sakura: Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no. No soy tan estúpida para creer que de la noche a la mañana has dejado de sentir remordimientos hacia mí.

Ino: Yo sólo quiero que seamos amigas. –Le dedicó una sonrisa e intentó tocarle el brazo, pero ella se apartó

Sakura: Pues yo no.

Sakura entró en su cuarto. La rubia se quedó mirando a su puerta y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado y desprecio. Si ella quería guerra, guerra era lo que tendría.

La pelirrosa comenzó a ponerse el pijama mientras Sai no hacía otra cosa que preguntarle sobre su desastrosa conversación con Ino. La chica lo ignoró y él se metió en la cama enfadado y apagó las luces. Ella también pensaba hacer lo mismo, mas aún no tenía sueño.

Observó la noche estrellada a través de la puerta de cristal de la terraza y decidió salir a tomar un poco el aire. Fuera, el silencio inundaba la noche y la luna alumbraba las calles.

Miró hacia su derecha y allí estaba él, quieto e inexpresivo mirando hacia las estrellas. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho que hizo que se replantease si quería seguir allí o no, aún así, continuó mirándole. No sabía qué empezaba a sentir por el chico, pero era algo fuerte, además de una gran atracción que sentía desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Sin embargo, su cabeza le gritaba que estaba mal y, sobre todo, existía la posibilidad de que hubiera algo entre Ino y Sasuke.

Él giró su cabeza y sus ojos chocaron. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, en cambio, no hacía falta. Ella veía la expresión de sus ojos, la rabia que sentía por el hecho de que ella y Sai volvieran a estar juntos. Esto la llevó a preguntarse, ¿estaba celoso? Aún con la pregunta rondándole la cabeza, el chico dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación. Sakura sabía que él era demasiado orgulloso para admitir aquello.

Sai tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir a aquella fiesta, por lo que, al día siguiente, a su novia le fue imposible convencerlo de lo contrario. Y la tarea se dificultaba aún más cuando tenías en tu contra al entusiasmado y cabezota de Naruto.

Hinata: Estoy emocionada, ¿sabes ya lo que te vas a poner, Sakura? –Dijo mientras se dirigían a la piscina.

Sakura: ¿Tú también estás a favor de ir? Vamos, seguro que tiene algún as en la manga que hará que todo sea un desastre.

Hinata: Ino no es tan mala. –Le replicó.

Sai: Es cierto, a mí me parece muy simpática.

Naruto: No es que me caiga muy bien, pero no es un ogro.

Sakura: Os tiene hechizados. –Dijo muy convencida. -¡Ayer me pidió que fuéramos amigas!

Hinata: ¿Ves? Es muy amable.

Sakura: ¿Amable? Lo único que quiere es buscar formas de torturarme.

Sai: Vale, me estoy perdiendo. ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho para que creas que tiene esas intenciones? –Preguntó mientras los cuatro se sentaban en las tumbonas y comenzaban a tomar el sol

Sakura: Simplemente está celosa.

Sai: ¿Celosa? Creo que sigo sin comprender.

Hinata: Ino sabe que Sasuke y ella están casados y eso no le sentó muy bien. –Explicó. Su amiga le echó una mirada que no se parecía en nada a un agradecimiento.

Sai: ¿Y qué más da? Porque… entre Sasuke y tú no hay nada, ¿verdad?

Sakura: ¡No! ¡Qué locuras dices! –Bajó la cabeza y vio como Sai le acariciaba la mano.

Sai: En mi opinión son una linda pareja. –Sakura apretó los dientes para no discrepar ya que no estaba nada de acuerdo. –El único defecto es él.

Naruto: Como amigo de Sasuke, debo decir que tampoco es tan malvado e idiota cuando se le conoce mejor. –Comentó y seguidamente, los dos chicos comenzaron a reírse.

Hinata se fijó en lo dispersa que estaba su amiga y supo que algo le pasaba. Intentó averiguar qué era, pero cambió su estado de ánimo repentinamente e hizo que cambiaran de tema de conversación. Estaba claro que no lo iba a decir delante de ellos por lo que tendría que preguntárselo en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

Cuando entró la tarde, invitó a Sakura a su habitación para poder elegir la ropa que se iban a poner. Por supuesto, era una excusa para poder hablar con ella y descubrir qué era lo que le atormentaba.

Sakura estuvo ausente desde el momento en el que entró por la puerta. Ir a aquella fiesta significaba estar cerca de Sasuke y no podía soportar más aquellas miradas que le lanzaba. A la pelinegra le estaba preocupando ya mucho el comportamiento de su amiga, así que dejó de hablar sobre esa noche, se sentó a su lado e intentó convencerla para que le contara su problema.

Hinata: Sakura, no puedes ir por la vida como si fueras un zombi, quiero ayudarte.

Sakura: No me pasa nada. Yo sólo quería pasar una noche tranquila, pero como todos teníais tantas ganas de ir…

Hinata: No es por la fiesta. ¡Sakura, te conozco! –Hizo que la mirara a los ojos. –Esto tiene que ver con Sasuke, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura: ¡Qué va! Ya sabes que él a mí no me importa en absoluto. –Su voz le temblaba y eso le demostró a Hinata que era mentira.

Hinata: No soy tan estúpida como parezco, ¿sabes? Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

Sakura: Está bien. –Sonrió y cogió su mano para tomar fuerzas. Le contó lo del beso y lo que ocurrió después. Hinata jamás podría haberse imaginado aquello.

Hinata: Pero, ¿tú estás enamorada de él?

Sakura: No lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirte con certeza es que ya no siento lo mismo hacia Sai. –Su amiga la miró en silencio y la abrazó para intentar consolarla.

Hinata: Deberías hablarlo con él antes de que sea tarde.

Sakura: Lo he intentado, no obstante, seguramente se habrá gastado todos sus ahorros para venir aquí y me moriría si le llegara a hacer daño.

Hinata: Sólo piénsalo. No quiero que por él te hagas daño a ti misma. –Ambas se separaron y volvieron a sonreír.

Después de aquella charla, Sakura sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Lo cierto, es que tenía que hablar con Sai lo más pronto posible antes de que todo fuera más lejos y se hiciera muchas ilusiones. Por otro lado, decidió que esa noche no era precisamente la más adecuada.

Las dos chicas empezaron a arreglarse. Sakura eligió un vestido negro, de palabra de honor, entallado hasta la cadera y que llegaba por debajo de la rodilla. El de Hinata era rojo, con unos finos tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda, iba atado bajo el pecho con un lazo de terciopelo de un color más oscuro que el del vestido y llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Terminaron escogiendo los complementos y fueron a buscar a sus parejas. Los chicos les esperaban en el vestíbulo. Cuando las vieron se quedaron impresionados de lo guapas que estaban.

Entraron en una limusina que los esperaba para llevarlos a su destino. En ella había una botella de champán, cortesía de Ino, así que la fiesta comenzó ahí. Llegaron a la discoteca bastante contentos y riéndose por todo.

La música retumbaba desde fuera del local. Una vez dentro, la escasa luz dificultó la búsqueda de sus amigos, aún así, los encontraron rápido.

Sasuke e Ino se hallaban al final de la barra bebiendo y susurrándose cosas al oído. En realidad, era lógico ya que con la música tan alta era imposible escuchar nada, pero a Sakura no le gustó para nada la escena. No obstante, esa noche deseaba divertirse y no iba a dejar que nadie se la arruinara.

La fiesta estaba bastante animada. No hacían otra cosa que no fuera bailar, beber y divertirse. Habían dejado atrás los problemas y no se preocupaban por nada.

Hinata, algo mareada, fue al baño para despejarse un poco. Cuando salió vio dos bultos escondidos tras os baños que le resultaban muy familiares. Se acercó a ellos y les observó sin que la vieran.

¿?: Muchas gracias por hacer esto por mí. –Esa voz se parecía mucho a la de Ino.

¿?: Bueno, esto también me beneficia a mí, ya que sin no fuera por ti, hubiera pasado un mes entero sin ver a Sakura. –Cuando se fijó mejor descubrió que eran Sai e Ino.

Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, todo lo habían planeado para que Ino y Sasuke pudieran estar juntos. Ahí se veía la poca confianza que tenía Sai en su novia.

Fue a buscar a Sakura, pues tenía que saber lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser Ino. La llevó dentro de los baños, el único lugar donde la música no estaba tan alta y te podían escuchar con normalidad.

Sakura. ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? –La chica estaba algo borracha así que no sabía si se acordaría al día siguiente de lo ocurrido.

Hinata: Tienes que escucharme bien. Es sobre Ino y Sai. Ella le pagó el billete de avión para separarte de Sasuke y así poder estar con él.

Sakura: ¿Es enserio?

Hinata: Los acabo de oír hablar. –Sakura sintió como el techo se le empezaba a caer encima.

Se podría haber esperado cualquier cosa de Ino, incluso no le sorprendía para nada, pero que Sai la ayudara y después hicieran como si no se conociesen… eso era un golpe bajo. Puede que un mes entero separado hubiese sido mucho tiempo, no obstante, si la quería de verdad no tenía por qué haber aceptado la oferta de la primera persona que llama a su teléfono.

Salió del baño muy furiosa y se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos. Se paró frente a Sai y esperó a que el chico le prestara atención.

Sai: ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Está todo bien? –Él le sonrió, en cambio, ella lo miraba de forma seria.

Sakura: Sólo quiero saber una cosa, ¿quién te pagó el billete de avión? –Él se puso nervioso.

Sai: Bueno, ya sabes que he estado un poquito apretado de dinero y que…

Sakura: No me interesan tus explicaciones, Sai. Quiero una respuesta. –Le cortó alzando un poco más la voz. –Fue Ino, ¿verdad? –Sai se limitó a asentir y ella camino en dirección a la puerta.

Naruto: ¿Se encuentra bien? –Sai fue tras ella y la paró antes de que se metiera en un taxi.

Sai: Sakura, ¿por qué te pones así? Sólo quería verte. ¿Es que ha habido algo entre vosotros? –Ella no podía levantar la vista del suelo.

Sakrua: Hemos terminado, lo siento.

Se metió en el taxi y puso rumbo al hotel. No quería haber acabado las cosas con él de esa manera, pero no sabía qué más decir. De todas formas, ella ya no lo amaba y eso iba a ocurrir de un modo o de otro.

Entró al hotel algo distraída. Tenía dos opciones, ir a su cuarto a llorar sus penas en la soledad o ir a la barra del hotel y tomarse algo para despejarse. Eligió la segunda. Pidió un whiski doble, no obstante, el camarero no le puso eso exactamente. SE quedó sentada observando su bebida y escuchando la música de fondo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿?: No te veo muy animada. –La chica se giró rápidamente. Aquella voz la sobresaltó.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke!

* * *

**N/A: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. ^^ Espero que esto se merezca algunas reviews xD**

**Hasta la próxima. Cuidense.**

**Bss&Bye  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Hola, aquí un nuevo cap. Advertencia: Contiene LEMMON. Es cortito pero hay que decirlo.**

**Disfruten y dejen reviews ^^**

**Bss&Bye**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11.

¿?: No te veo muy animada. –La chica se giró rápidamente. Aquella voz la sobresaltó.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿E Ino? –Él se sentó a su lado y la miró.

Sasuke: Sigue en la fiesta. Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Tuviste una pelea con Sai? –Sakura se sintió algo incómoda. El chico estaba teniendo una conversación con ella y no la estaba atacando. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar así?

Sakura: Sí, Ino y él tenía un bonito plan de divorcio. –Dijo sacásticamente. –Desde que nos encontramos con esa rubia de bote mi vida no ha hecho nada más que ir de mal en peor.

Sasuke: ¿Rubia de bote? –Los dos comenzaron a reírse. –Creo que lo que sea que te estés bebiendo te está haciendo desvariar.

Sakura: No creo. –Los dos chicos empezaban a notar como crecía una fuerte atracción entre ellos. –El café te deja sin sueño, pero no te vuelve más loca.

Sasuke: ¡Ah! Entonces ya sé que lo tuyo viene por naturaleza. –Él se rió y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo de forma amistosa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro disfrutando cada segundo de aquel momento. Sasuke acarició su mejilla con su mano derecha, la veía tan hermosa esa noche, pero le dolía que no se hubiera puesto así por él. Apartó la apartó con lentitud y observando como Sakura se mordía la parte inferior del labio. Quería besarlo y el también, no obstante, volverían a pelearse como la última vez. Dejó caer su mano con delicadeza y la miró con una expresión seria, pero amable.

Sasuke: Espero que consigas dormir esta noche. –Fue a levantarse de la silla y Sakura rozó su brazo débilmente antes de que se fuera. Se dio la vuelta y ella lo besó. Lo tenía agarrado por la cabeza impidiendo que se marchara, aunque a él ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Ella se separó por un instante.

Sakura: No tengo sueño. –Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. La observó confuso por un momento y después la besó.

Subieron hasta la habitación de Sasuke y la recostó en la cama. Esta vez no los iban a interrumpir nadie. Él se quitó la camisa y ella admiró su torso. Lo deseaba y no se arrepentiría de nada de lo que ocurriera esa noche.

Se besaron intensamente una y otra vez. Sasuke acarició su mentó y su cuello con los labios, lo que hizo que la pelirrosa se estremeciera. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando el chico metió sus manos por debajo del vestido acariciando sus muslos. Buscó sus labios para besarla de nuevo y se despojaron de todas sus ropas quedando completamente desnudos.

Acarició sus senos y se entretuvo besándolos y jugueteando con su pezón que estaba duro debido al tacto y a la excitación. Ella no pudo evitar gemir y eso le encantaba a Sasuke.

Su pene se había vuelto completamente erecto. Sakura lo acarició y lo masajeó disfrutando de la cara que ponía el pelinegro debido al contacto.

Cuando no lo soportó más, penetró en ella de forma que le hiciera el menor daño posible. Ella no pudo evitar gemir y agarrar las sábanas una vez estuvo dentro. Al principio fueron embestidas lentas, aunque después aumentaron la velocidad. Ambos suspiraban de placer. Sakura se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Sasuke atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Le gustaba sentirlo dentro de ella y no quería que se alejara.

Se desplomaron exhaustos en la cama. Los dos sonrieron y eso era suficiente para saber que ninguno se arrepentía de ese momento. Se besaron una vez más y ella se recostó sobre su pecho para dormir.

Pero esa noche, Sakura no tuvo un lindo sueño tal y como pensaba. Se sentía algo mal por Sai y por la forma en que lo habían dejado todo después de tanto tiempo.

Sasuke notó como se movía inquieta en la cama y le acarició el cabello. Se tranquilizó un poco, aún así, seguía teniendo una mueca de preocupación en el rostro. Pese a todo eso, le parecía que estaba radiante aquella noche. Le hubiera gustado saber lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

Sakura: Sai… -Dijo entre sueños como si oyera los deseos de Sasuke. Él lo escuchó con más claridad de la que le habría gustado. Era increíble que después de lo que había pasado, ella siguiera pensando en ese idiota.

Se sentó en la cama muy furioso. Se había burlado de él. Estaba dolida y se había acostado con él sólo para divertirse un rato, pero claramente ella seguía enamorada de ese.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación para pensar un poco. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que ella podría sentir algo por él y también porque él sí sentía algo muy fuerte por ella.

Despertó feliz y recordando lo que había sucedido esa misma noche justo en el lugar donde se encontraba. Se extrañó al no ver a Sasuke junto a ella cuando abrió los ojos, no obstante, seguro que había sentido hambre y habría bajado a desayunar, igual que lo que iba a hacer ella en ese momento.

Fue al comedor y se encontró con Hinata y Naruto en una mesa besándose y sumidos en su propio mundo. Ella se acercó con una gran sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

Sakura: Parece que anoche lo pasasteis muy bien. –Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de su amiga y se sonrojaron.

Naruto: Bueno, creo que eso también lo podemos decir de ti. –Observó al ver su amplia sonrisa y aquel brillo de sus ojos. -¿Te reconciliaste con Sai?

Sakura: No… -Contestó a penas sin voz. –Corté con él y lo sigo manteniendo, es lo mejor para los dos.

Hinata: Estoy de acuerdo. –La apoyó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Naruto: Pero entonces, ¿dónde se ha metido? –Preguntó algo preocupado.

Sakura: No lo sé. Tú estabas con él en la fiesta, ¿no?

Naruto: Le perdí de vista en cuanto se fue a buscarte. Me quedé algo inquieto, en cambio, supuse que se abría ido contigo.

Hinata: Y si es así, ¿a dónde habrá podido ir?

Sakura: Creo que sólo hay una persona que puede saberlo. –Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -¡Ah! –Exclamó girándose hacia ellos. –Si veis a Sasuke, decidle que lo estoy buscando. –Se marcó sonriendo y sus dos amigos se miraron extrañados.

Fue a recepción a preguntar si habían visto a Ino esa mañana. Si la chica le había comprado un billete de ida, también le compraría el de vuelta. Ninguno la había visto aún, por lo que se fue a dar una vuelta por si se la encontraba por ahí.

Se dirigió hacia el pasillo que daba paso a la piscina. Oyó unas voces y una de ellas le sonaba mucho a la de Sasuke. Como no, siempre tenía que estar molestando a la misma persona. No obstante, la escena que vio a continuación no parecía ser muy incómoda para él.

Se estaban besando. Ella lo tenía cogido por la nuca y él a penas daba señales de querer apartarse. Aquello le sentó a Sakura fatal. Sintió que las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos y corrió hacia otro lugar ya que no quería presenciar más aquella escena.

Sasuke: Ino, basta. –Dijo cogiéndola por los hombros y echándola hacia atrás.

Ino: ¿Qué ocurre?

Sasuke: Ya te dije que entre tú y yo no habría nada más que una amistad. Lo dejé bien claro desde el principio.

Ino: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Para qué me quieres a mí cuando tienes a una maravillosa esposa esperándote? –Aquel comentario lo único que hizo fue recordarle lo furioso que estaba con ella por traer a Sai hasta aquí.

Sasuke: Entre Sakura y yo no hay absolutamente nada. Ella quiere a Sai, tú lo deberías saber más que nadie. –Ella lo miró confusa y a la vez algo nerviosa.

Ino: ¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke?

Sasuke: No te hagas la tonta. Le pagaste un billete de avión a Sai para que viniera a Venecia y te quitara del medio a Sakura porque creías que ero me haría rendirme a tus pies.

Ino: ¡Eso no es verdad!

Sasuke: No lo niegues, es inútil. –Le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella.

Se dirigió a buscar a buscar a Naruto, el cual aún seguía en el comedor junto a Hinata. Se sentó junto a ellos y comenzó a comerse una tostada. Los dos chicos lo miraron.

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Sakura te está buscando, ¿no te has encontrado con ella? –Dijo, preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de sus dos amigos.

Sakura: Ya da igual, Naruto. –Saltó a sus espaldas. Se paró junto a Sasuke y se cruzó de brazos. –Me parece que tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke: Yo no lo creo y además, estoy comiendo.

Sakura: Sasuke, escucha…

Sasuke: No, escucha tú, no sé que pájaros habrá ahora en tu cabeza, pero para mí no ha significado nada. –Esas palabras la hirieron profundamente. El chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Ella consiguió alcanzarlo y lo cogió del brazo.

Sakura: ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Le susurró. Sasuke se giró para mirarla a la cara. Tenía otra vez esa profunda mirada de odio, como cuando la vio con Sai.

Sasuke: ¿Te gusta pensar en él mientas estás conmigo? –Preguntó con unas palabras llenas de veneno que sólo pretendían dañarla.

Observó como se iba totalmente paralizada. Hinata se acercó por detrás y la abrazó. Sakura sintió como se desmoronaba en sus brazos. Posiblemente se había enamorado de la persona que más la odiaba en este mundo y quedaba un año entero para que se lo demostrara.

Hinata decidió no preguntarle nada a su amiga sobre lo ocurrido, en cambio, ella tampoco se lo hubiera contado. Para ella había sido suficiente humillación que él la hubiera utilizado y lo único que quería en esos momentos era enterrarlo en su memoria.

Salió fuera del hotel para despejarse. Necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad y sentir un poco de aire en el rostro. Cuando estuvo en la puerta vio que Sai se encontraba allí. Su primer instinto fue volver hacia adentro y evitarlo, pero tenía que afrontarlo y hablar con él.

Sakura: ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? –Preguntó preocupada por él.

Sai: En un pequeño hotel cerca de aquí. –Se acercó a ella, en cambio, la pelirrosa dio nos pasos hacia atrás. –Quiero arreglar las cosas, no me gusta que todo se termine de esta manera.

Sakura: Sai, yo mantengo lo que dije. No sería justo para ti que siguiera contigo cuando ya no siento lo mismo. –El chico la miró confuso y dolido, por otro lado, al mirar al frente lo comprendió todo. Allí estaba Sasuke, con la mirada característica que siempre le lanzaba. Mas Sai no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

Sai: Está bien. Al menos podría ser tu amigo antes de que vuelva a Nueva Cork.

Sakura: Claro que sí. –Ella le sonrió y se abrazaron. Fue corto, aunque bastó para poner furioso al pelinegro. -¿Cuándo te vas?

Sai: Dentro de unas horas. ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo conmigo antes?

Sakura: Sí, voy a cambiarme y bajo enseguida.

La chica se marchó en dirección al ascensor. Allí se encontró con Sasuke y los dos subieron al mismo, sin pronunciar una palabra. Después de un rato, Sakura habló.

Sakura: Sea lo que sea lo que te ha molestado, me gustaría que me lo explicaras.

Sasuke: Es simple, tú sigues con Sai. –A ella le sorprendió lo tonto que podía llegar a ser.

Sakura: Y tú con Ino, os vi besándoos. Pero no por eso digo que no me importó lo de anoche. –Él no la miró.

Sasuke: Piensa y di lo que quieras porque tus palabras no tienen valor para mí. –La puerta del ascensor se abrió y él salió, dejando a Sakura con unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

El resto del mes fue frío y largo como el invierno. Sasuke trataba de evitarla lo más que podía y no le dirigía en lo más mínimo la palabra. Sakura estaba muy dolida por esa actitud y ya a penas sonreía. Hinata se pasaba junto a ella todo el día, aunque no le pedía explicaciones ya que claramente no estaba preparada para dárselas.

Hinata: ¡Sakura, vamos a llegar tarde! –Dijo esperando en la habitación con todas las maletas hechas mientras su amiga acababa de arreglarse en el baño.

Sakura: Espera un segundo. ¿Ves por ahí algo que se me olvide? –La aludida echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Hinata: No, todo está en la maleta. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –No obtuvo respuesta. En su lugar, escuchó algunos ruidos extraños. -¡Sakura! –Abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada en el suelo frente al water vomitando. Hinata la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la llevó hasta la cama. Después le dio un vaso de agua y esperó que se lo bebiera. –Al final has enfermado, sabía yo que toda esa depresión no iba a ser buena. Y todo por…

Sakura: ¡Hinata! No estoy enferma, ¿vale? –Su amiga se sentó a su lado con la mirada perdida y sin comprender nada. –Tengo un retraso. –Susurró.

Hinata: ¿Qué? Bueno, pero eso no tiene por qué significar nada, has estado nerviosa y… y… -Sakura no contestó. -¿Es de Sai? –Ella negó con la cabeza y le explicó toda la historia desde el principio.

Sasuke y Naruto esperaban sentado en el vestíbulo. Estaban algo nerviosos ya que tenían ganas de marcharse de allí y volver a casa.

Sasuke: ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan? –Preguntó disgustado.

Naruto: ¡Oh, venga! Ya sabes como ha estado Sakura últimamente y no precisamente ha mejorado por tu ayuda.

Sasuke: No me importa lo que le pase a esa niña mimada. –Dijo, no obstante, en su cara se reflejaba lo contrario.

Naruto: Lo que tú digas.

Las dos chicas bajaron por fin. Ellos se colocaron en mitad del pasillo con sus maletas para que los vieran e irse juntos al aeropuerto de una vez.

Recepcionista: ¿Hinata Hyuuga? –Ella se giró hacia él. –Ha llegado una carta para usted.

Fue a recogerla y comenzó a leerla. Contra más lo hacía, su cara se iba volviendo más sombría y sus ojos revelaron una gran tristeza. Naruto se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano. Ella se guardó nerviosa la carta en el bolsillo.

Naruto: ¿Está todo bien?

Hinata: S-sí. ¿Vamos? –Él asintió y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Las vacaciones habían terminado.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto. Eran altas horas de la noche y los chicos estaban algo desorientados por el cambio de horario. Hinata le dijo a Sakura que hablaría con ella al día siguiente sin falta ya que no había tenido mucha oportunidad de hacerlo en el avión y se montó en un taxi con Naruto para ir de vuelta a casa.

Ella los observó marcharse y después se giró hacia Sasuke, que estaba apoyado en la puerta del aeropuerto junto con las maletas. Se acercó a él intentando aparentar indiferencia, aún así, se notaba que estaba triste por el hecho de que habían dejado de hablarse. Cogió sus maletas de suelo y se paró frente al pelinegro intentando captar su mirada.

Sakura: ¿Quieres que compartamos un taxi? De todas formas, paso por tu calle, así que…

Sasuke: No hace falta. –Contestó en un tono frío y distante. Aquellas palabras fueron como si un puñal atravesara el corazón de Sakura. Se giró, dolida, y empezó a caminar. A esas horas sería difícil encontrar algún transporte público ya que el último taxi aparcado lo habían tomado Naruto y Hinata, por lo que tendría que andar hasta que tuviera suerte y hallara otro. -¡Sakura, espera! –Gritó a su espalda corriendo hacia ella.

Sakura: ¿Qué ocurre ahora? –Preguntó con desgana.

Sasuke: Tampoco es que quiera que aparezcas mañana muerta en los periódicos. Eso me daría mala fama. –Dijo sin mirarla. Pese a que había hablado sin mostrar ninguna emoción, Sakura sabía que, no tan en el fondo, se preocupaba por ella y eso hizo que sonriera un poco.

Caminaron sin decir nada más. Un taxi se acercó a ellos a unos cuantos metros del aeropuerto. En el resto del trayecto tampoco pronunciaron palabra. Ella lo miraba disimuladamente intentando no llamar su atención hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron y volteó la vista hacia la ventana algo sonrojada.

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando llegó a su casa. Todo estaba en silencio así que subió a su cuarto procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres. Cayó en la cama exhausta y enseguida se durmió.

El despertar de nuevo en su cama hacía que se sintiera muy bien. Volver a estar en casa, con su familia y otra vez a la rutina, pese a que en un mes hubieran cambiado muchas cosas, le hacía sentirse feliz de nuevo.

Se levantó para ir al baño y el estómago le rugió con fuerza. Tenía mucha hambre. Fue a tomar una ducha rápida y se vistió con la primera ropa que vio. Ya se encargaría después de deshacer todas sus maletas.

Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, pero antes de llegar se encontró con sus padres, los cuales estaban almorzando en el comedor. Estos se pusieron en pie en cuanto la vieron y con una gran sonrisa, se acercaron a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Sra. Haruno: Oh, querida, cuánto te he echado de menos. –Dijo estrechándola más entre sus brazos. Sakura se limitó a sonreír y a corresponderla. Aunque no comentó nada, también la había extrañado mucho.

Sr. Haruno: ¿Tienes hambre, hija? –Ella asintió con la cabeza y los tres fueron a sentarse a la mesa. -¿Cómo estás después del viaje?

Sakura: Algo cansada, por lo del cambio de horario y eso. –Explicó mientras comenzaba a tomar un trozo de carne.

Sra. Haruno: Bueno, eso es normal, cariño. Quiero que me cuentes todo y sin dejarte ningún detalle. ¿Se ha portado bien contigo?

Sakura: ¿Quién?

Sra. Haruno: ¡Sasuke! Espero que sí, no obstante, a mí me parece un chico encantador. –Sakura no dijo nada. Bajó su cabeza y miró entristecida a algún punto de la mesa. Su madre notó aquello y decidió no seguir hablando de eso.

Sr. Haruno: ¡Adivina qué! –Ella miró con curiosidad hacia su padre. –Tengo un regalo para ti. –La cara de la chica se iluminó. Él se dirigió fuera de la habitación y volvió con algo escondido en su puño derecho que, en cuanto se sentó, lo dejó sobre la mesa. -¿Qué te parece?

Sakura: ¡¿Es un coche?! ¿Me habéis comprado un coche nuevo? –Preguntó con entusiasmo cogiendo la llave.

Sr. Haruno: Pues si lo quieres averiguar, tendrás que venir con nosotros. ¿Entonces? –De repente, sacándola de aquella felicidad, su teléfono móvil sonó.

Se trataba de un mensaje de su amiga Hinata. La chica le decía que tenían que hablar de algo importante y que si se podía reunir con ella en su casa en media hora. Lo cierto es que sí tenían un tema urgente que tratar, por lo que su regalo tendría que esperar.

Sr. Haruno: ¿Pasa algo o nos podemos ir ya? –Ella dudó un momento.

Sakura: Lo siento, papá. Me acaban de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer antes. ¿Lo podemos dejar para cuando vuelva? –Él asintió y ella se levantó. –Os quiero. –Salió de la casa y se fue a buscar su coche.

Hinata estaba dando vueltas por el salón nerviosa cuando su amiga tocó a la puerta. Ella fue a abrirla inmediatamente y la metió dentro. Sakura se extrañó por aquel comportamiento.

Sakura: Pareces… ¿inquieta? –Dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Hinata: ¿Qué? Y tú demasiado tranquila. ¿A caso ya sabes si…? –La pelirrosa bajó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Sakura: A penas me había acordado. Ya no tengo náuseas y me siento con bastante energía. –Explicó con una gran sonrisa para intentar evadir el tema.

Hinata: ¡Oh, Sakura! No puedes esperar a engordar diez kilos para afrontar la realidad. –Ese comentario la sobresaltó. Ella fue al baño y volvió con una cajita de cartón, la cual le lanzó para que la cogiera. –Haz el test. –Ella la miró indecisa. -¡Vamos! No te va a doler.

Una vez terminó, se dirigió al salón donde Hinata seguía dando vueltas. Tenían que esperar unos minutos a que el indicador cambiara de color para saber si estaba o no embarazada de verdad. Se sentaron una junto a la otra esperando en silencio hasta que por fin cambió de color.

Sakura: ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Hinata: ¡Voy a ser tía! –Se enganchó del cuello de su amiga mientras ella tenía la mirada perdida y unos pensamientos inundaban su mente haciendo que se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba.

Sakura: ¿Cómo se lo diré a mis padres? ¿Qué van a decir? –Hinata se separó de ella lentamente y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

Hinata: Posiblemente estarán encantados.

Sakura: Pero… pero, ¿Sasuke? Él me odia.

Hinata: No te odia. Además, ahora seguro que es imposible que anule vuestro matrimonio y ya que tú lo quieres…

Sakura: Sí, aunque yo no quería atarlo a mí por algo como esto. –La chica parecía que estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

Hinata: ¡Respira! –Gritó zarandeándola por los hombros para que se tranquilizara. Después miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era. –Oye, vuelve a casa, sigue como si nada hubiera pasado. Mañana pensaremos en una forma de explicárselo a tus padres sin que haya heridos, ¿vale?

Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué mañana? –Hinata se levantó y fue a por su bolso. Ella la siguió. -¿A dónde vas?

Hinata: Tengo que salir. Hay una cosa muy urgente que tengo que hacer. –Sakura frunció el ceño.

Sakura: ¡Quedar con Naruto no es urgente! ¡Mi vida ha caído en el desastre!

Hinata: Tonterías. Tu vida sigue su curso igual que la mía sigue el suyo. –La pelirrosa iba a decir algo, no obstante, la cortó. –Y no, no he quedado con Naruto. Yo también tengo asuntos familiares que resolver. –La sacó del apartamento y la acompañó hasta su coche.

Sakura: ¿Asuntos familiares? ¿Ha pasado algo? –Su amiga sonrió tiernamente y le dio un abrazo.

Hinata: No es nada. Te llamaré luego. –Dijo caminando de espaldas a ella. -¡Adiós!

Sakura: Adiós. –Susurró y se montó en su vehículo. Pensó en lo que había dicho y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Volver a casa con su mejor sonrisa, recibir su flamante coche nuevo, reírle lo chistes a su padre y ya se preocuparía mañana de dar aquella noticia. En realidad, no le costó tomar esa decisión, puesto que no tenía ninguna fuerza para afrontar eso ella sola ahora que su mejor amiga se acababa de marchar a no sé donde.

Hinata tomó el tren para ir a las afueras de la ciudad. Pensó que hubiera resultado mas fácil coger un taxi ya que la dejaría justo en el lugar que quería y el cual no había visitado nunca, por otro lado, tampoco sabía cuanto le costaría eso.

Ciertamente, ni siquiera sabía por qué se dirigía a ese lugar. En el hotel, recibió una carta de un primo, un tal Neji que a penas sabía que existía y le pedía que lo visitara ya que su padre, es decir, el tío de Hinata, acababa de fallecer y la mencionaba en su testamento.

A ella todo eso le resultaba muy extraño. Posiblemente habría oído a sus padres hablar de ellos, pero siempre creyó que estaban peleados y que su tío no quería saber nada más ni de sus padres ni de ella.

Cuando llegó, tuvo que revisar la dirección varias veces puesto que debía de estar equivocada. Una enorme mansión cercada por unos barrotes de hierro bastante elegantes se hallaba frente a ella. Era de color marrón claro con algunos detalles en blanco. Tenía grandes ventanales y una gigantesca puerta doble en un tono oscuro.

Tocó al timbre que estaba al lado de una cámara de vigilancia y la verja se abrió enseguida. Pasó dudosa y se quedó maravillada con el extenso jardín que la conducía hasta la puerta principal. Allí, un hombre vestido de traje, seguramente el mayordomo, la condujo a través de unos elegantes pasillos hasta un despacho que podría ser dos o tres veces su apartamento.

Un chico de cabello largo y castaño atado en una coleta se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la muchacha con una amable sonrisa. Después, la abrazó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Neji: Bienvenida, prima.

Hinata: ¿Tú…?

Neji: Soy Neji Hyuuga, el hijo de tu recién fallecido tío. –En ese instante la chica se dio cuenta de que vestía de negro y a pesar de que intentaba aparentar una gran alegría, su expresión era triste y cansada.

Hinata: Lo siento mucho. No supe nada hasta que me avisaron. Yo… mis padres nunca…

Neji: Tranquila. –La cortó. –Nuestras familias no se llevaron muy bien que digamos estos últimos años y agradezco que hayas decidido venir hasta aquí.

Hinata: Pero, ¿por qué? Aún no entiendo qué quería decir la carta con que tu padre me nombraba en su testamento.

Neji: ¡Oh! Yo, en realidad, estoy tan sorprendido con esto como tú, Hinata. –Le indicó que se sentara en un sofá de cuero marrón que había tras ellos y él hizo lo mismo. –Según tengo entendido, mi padre quería acabar con la absurda disputa que separaba a nuestras familias y su primer paso fue incluirte en su testamento, aunque después… Él no pudo hacer nada más. –Ella observó su tristeza sintiéndose algo incómoda por no poder compartir aquel sentimiento de la misma forma.

Hinata: Si pudiera hacer algo por ti…

Neji: Creo que sí. –Su cara se iluminó. –Su testamento no se lee hasta la semana que viene, en cambio, se va a celebrar una cena mañana por la noche en su memoria y me encantaría que asistieras.

Hinata: Yo… no sé si debería…

Neji: Por favor. –Agarró sus manos. –me gustaría que todos te conociera, a mí me agradaría mucho conocerte.

Hinata: Es que es tan repentino…

Neji: Mira, será mañana a las siete y media. Un coche pasará por tu casa a las siete, le puedes decir que se marche o puedes reunirte conmigo y mis invitados aquí. –Ella siguió dudando. –Si te sientes más segura, también puedes traer un acompañante, ¿un novio, tal vez?

Hinata: Cre-creo que podría quedarme por unas horas. –Dijo aún sin mucha convicción de sus palabras.

Neji: Genial. –Él volvió a sonreír.

Sasuke estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo un libro. Se encontraba solo en casa. Sus padres le habían dejado una nota diciéndole que salían para terminar un asunto de negocios y que su hermano Itachi estaba de viaje. No le importaba. Una parte de él estaba molesto ya que no le habían dado una calurosa bienvenida, aún así, la otra sabía que en su familia no eran muy afectivos.

La puerta principal se abrió y sus padres entraron cargados de bolsas y riendo. Entraron al salón y se sorprendieron al ver allí al pelinegro, luego, Mikoto se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

Mikoto: Nos da mucha alegría tenerte aquí. –Dijo separándose un poco. Su padre se acercó y le tocó el hombro. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sonó su móvil. Se alejó un momento para hablar y regresó tan sonriente y alegre que hizo que a Sasuke le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

Fugaku: Tengo una sorpresa. –Él lo miró algo inseguro.

Sasuke: ¿Una sorpresa? ¿De qué clase?

Mikoto: ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? –Preguntó agarrándolo de la mano delicadamente y llevándolo hacia la puerta. Él no contestó, pero los acompañó fuera de la casa y se montó con ellos en el coche.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de hacia donde se dirigían. Llegaron a un barrio que él a penas había visitado un par de veces y pararon frente a una casa que parecía estar recién construida.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –Dijo bajándose del coche. Sus padres comenzaron a avanzar hacia la casa y él los siguió. Fugaku abrió la puerta y entraron dentro.

Fugaku: Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

Era una casa sencilla, pero bien decorada. Algo más pequeña que la casa de sus padres, aunque lo suficiente grande como para que él viviera a gusto.

Sasuke: No… no sé qué decir. –Gesticuló claramente maravillado. –Gra-gracias.

Alguien entró a la casa. Ellos estaban en el salón y no podían ver el vestíbulo, por otro lado, al pelinegro le dio la sensación de que esperaban esa visita. Mikoto fue a recivirles mientras Fogaku sonreía de la misma manera que lo hizo poco tiempo antes y entonces Sasuke supo que aquello no le iba a gustar.

Su madre entró con los nuevos inquilinos. Se trataba de Sakura y los señores Haruno. La chica se fijó en Sasuke y vio su cara de desconcierto y desagrado. Bien, eso significaba que él tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo todos allí dentro.

Sasuke: Vale, que alguien me explique ahora mismo qué mierda está pasando aquí. –Exigió con un tono muy furioso.

Fugaku: Bueno, el sr. Haruno y yo pensamos que estaría bien regalaros algo útil… y se nos ocurrió esto. –Contestó intentando calmarle.

Sakura: ¿No estaréis intentando decir…?

Sasuke: Yo no pienso vivir con ella. ¡De ninguna manera!

Dio media vuelta y salió por la primera puerta que vio. Daba a un patio trasero. Su padre se disculpó y le siguió. Sakura los observó discutir y después los dos entraron dentro como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Sr. Haruno: Perfecto, ahora que ya está todo claro, ¡hagamos un brindis!

Los señores Haruno y los Uchiha salieron del salón para dirigirse a la cocina. Sasuke estaba a punto de ir tras ellos cuando la pelirrosa lo agarró del brazo captando su atención. Él se volvió y le lanzó una mirada tan fría que congeló las paredes de la casa.

Sakura: ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó casi sin voz. -¿Te ha dicho algo malo? –Él la siguió mirando y se soltó del agarre de una forma muy brusca.

Sasuke: No es nada que te importe. –Caminaron hacia la cocina. Ella lo hizo cabizbaja, sintiéndose dolida por la forma en la que la estaba tratando.

Habían sacado una botella de champan y lo estaban vertiendo en seis copas. Sakura observó la suya y se puso nerviosa. Era obvio que no podía tomar alcohol en su estado, no obstante, tampoco les soltaría la bomba de su embarazo de improvisto. Ella necesitaba hablar con sus padres y Sasuke antes y en un lugar más tranquilo, aunque con este último le iba a resultar mucho más difícil.

Fugaku: ¡Venga, Sakura! No te nos quedes mirando y diviértete un poco. –Le dijo acercándole la copa. Ella sonrió tímidamente estrujándose la cabeza por encontrar una mentira convincente.

Sakura: Lo siento, creo que sólo voy a tomar agua.

Sra. Haruno: Hija, ¿te encuentras mal?

Sakura: Yo sólo… eh… mi estómago… Es que aún no me recupero del viaje y ahora esto. Son muchas emociones en un día. –Notó que a todos les pareció una explicación convincente y suspiró muy aliviada. Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que Sasuke la había observado y no estaba muy seguro de su excusa.

Sasuke: Papá, ¿no tienes un cajetín de puros en tu chaqueta? –Todos le miraron sorprendiéndose de aquel comentario.

Fugaku: Sí, tienes razón. Habéis vuelto y eso hay que celebrarlo, así como lo bien que va nuestra empresa, ¿no es cierto, sr. Haruno? –Sacó el cajetín de su chaqueta.

Sr. Haruno: Exactamente. –Los hombres comenzaron a fumar y Mikoto y la sra. Haruno se apuntaron después.

Sakura comenzó a ponerse más inquieta. La cocina era lo suficiente grande como para que todo el humo se dispersara por toda la habitación, aún así, ella sentía que todo iba en su dirección. No quería respirarlo ya que eso era mucho más perjudicial por lo que tenía dos opciones, o se iba al patio o se quedaba morada aguantando el aliento. Eligió la primera.

Se disculpó agregando que se sentía un poco mareada y salió por la puerta que minutos antes había cruzado el pelinegro. Se sentó en una silla de madera y tomó una gran bocanada de aire disfrutando de paisaje. La puerta volvió a abrirse y Sasuke salió con una pequeña sonrisa… y el puro en la mano.

Sakura: ¿No deberías estar allá dentro?

Sasuke: Sí y tú también. ¿Cómo que de repente estás tan enferma? La última vez que te vi, estabas dispuesta a pasear en plena noche tú sola. –Comentó sentándose a su lado y soltando humo por la boca. Ella se levantó y se apartó un poco.

Sakura: la gente se suele poner enferma, además, ¿no sé a qué viene este estúpido interrogatorio? –Preguntó en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Sasuke: Todo tendría sentido, ¿sabes? –Ella le miró sin decir nada. El chico apagó el puro y se colocó frente a Sakura. –Las náuseas que tenías durante las tres últimas semanas que estuvimos en le hotel, tu repentino ataque de vida saludable…

Sakura: No sé de qué me hablas. ¿No se suponía que te daba absolutamente igual mi vida?

Sasuke: ¡Oh, por favor! –Dijo en un tono elevado, pero sin gritar. -¿Cuándo pensabas contarlo? ¿El día que la ropa te explotara y no pudieras ocultar tu barriga?

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Sasuke: Te dejó embarazada, ¿verdad?

Sakura: ¿Cómo? ¿De quién hablas?

Sasuke: ¡Sai! Ese bastardo te dejó embarazada.

Sakura: ¡No!

Sasuke: ¿Vas a negar que lo estás?

Sakura: No, no lo niego. – Contestó con la voz firme, aunque todo su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios. –Pero Sai, él ahora es mi amigo.

Sasuke: Sí, claro. Amigos con derecho a roce. –Dijo en un tono sarcástico. Sakura notó como empezaban a humedecerse sus ojos. -¡No digas tonterías! ¿Quién si no te iba a dejar preñada a parte de tu novio de toda la vida? –Volvió a meterse dentro muy enfadado.

Sakura: Tú. –Susurró y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajarle por el rostro.

Se fue por la puerta principal sin decirle nada a nadie. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones así que ya llamaría a sus padres más tarde. Como habían venido en su coche, se montó y comenzó a conducir. Al principió pensó en volver a casa, por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que ahora parecía tener otro nuevo hogar, por lo que cambió de rumbo y se dirigió al apartamento de Hinata.

Al llegar, la chica se encontraba abriendo la puerta. Cuando la vio llorando la abrazó y la metió dentro intentando calmarla. Le sirvió una taza de té caliente y en cuanto estuvo más tranquila, le preguntó que qué era lo que le ocurría.

Sakura: Sasuke cree que estoy embarazada de Sai. –Comenzó a decir en un tono muy bajo.

Hinata: ¿Cómo?

Sakura: No me ha dejado explicarle nada.

Hinata: Pero, ¿por qué fue a verte? –Sakura le contó el resto de la historia.

Sakura: ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? –Su amiga sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo.

Hinata: Claro.

Esa noche, la pelinegra le dijo donde había estado por la tarde para distraerla de todo lo que había pasado. Lo cierto es que funcionó y el estado de ánimo de Sakura mejoró, aunque sólo fuera un poco. La pelirrosa, entusiasmada por la idea de que hubiera una reconciliación entre las partes de la familia de Hinata, le propuso ir de compras para ella y Naruto, el cual aún no sabía nada de la cena.


End file.
